Sweet Sweet Darling !
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Au 21ème siècle, Les journées banales de Lavi, un lycéen, changent lors de l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur, semblant s'intéresser à lui...  yaoi tyki x lavi. Si vous aimez pas, lisez pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fic -man sur le couple Lavi x Tyki ! Cette fois, c'est en français ! Attention ! Cette fic contient du yaoi : boy x boy ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

_« …Mince il vient par ici… » S'exclama le rouquin. Il commença alors à courir_

_**-je te l'ai dit… Je te retrouverais toujours. **__»_

_Lavi courait, dans une rue, qui paraissait sans fin. Tout était noir. Nous distinguions juste la silhouette des paysages. Seul un homme était distinguable. L'homme avait la peau matte, grisée. Il était grand, ses yeux semblaient être de la couleur de l'or. Il brillait dans la nuit noire. Sur son front, nous pouvions distinguer des stigmates. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, couleur corbeau et était tirés vers l'arrière. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un haut de forme noir. Il souriait toujours. Son sourire était sadique. Cet homme ne pouvait inspirer que la peur. _

_**« Tease… »**__ Un papillon sortit de sa main. Il fonçait vers Lavi. « __**Dors bien…. Bel exorciste. »**_

Un cri déchira le silence de la maison. Lavi s'était réveillé, en sueur.

« Tout ça était…. Qu'un horrible cauchemar… » disait sans cesse Lavi, haletant. Il tourne la tête et regarde son réveil.

7 :45.

« Mince ! Je suis en retard ! » Cria Lavi. Il se leva rapidement, se lava, sauta dans son uniforme et partit précipitamment dehors. On est en janvier, c'est l'hiver. La nuit domine le temps. Cette nuit, il avait beaucoup neigé, les voitures étaient recouvertes de neiges. C'était beau, Lavi n'avait pas l'impression d'être au 21ème siècle : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas neigé comme ça. Tout semblait… irréel. Lavi habitait loin de l'école. Généralement, il prenait le bus mais la plupart étaient supprimés à cause de la neige. Il arriva en classe avec 20 minutes de retard. Aujourd'hui, leur premier cours était l'histoire. Ils avaient un nouveau professeur. Il arrivait aujourd'hui, justement. Le jeune rouquin arriva en catastrophe dans la classe. Les regards étaient rivés sur lui, sauf un : celui du professeur. Lavi fut étonné, le professeur était exactement le même homme que dans son rêve, à l'exception des stigmates sur le front, ses cheveux n'était pas tirés en arrière, il avait la peau blanche et sa façon de se vêtir : il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir, auquel était accrochée une chaine en argent. (Un peu comme dans l'arche)

« Lavi, je suppose ? » demanda le professeur. Il se retourna vers lui. Le rouquin fut marqué par ses yeux couleur dorés, comme l'homme dont il avait rêvé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Lavi ne ressentait pas la crainte mais plutôt de la fascination.

« Ah….euh oui ! » répondit le jeune homme. Le professeur se leva, se pencha vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de playboy :

« Comme tu as dût le deviner, je suis le nouveau professeur d'histoire, Tyki Mikk. » Lavi resta figé, sans voix. Le professeur semblait spécial. Rien qu'à son style d'ailleurs. Les filles fantasmaient déjà sur lui.

« Et bien, reste pas là comme ça ! Va donc t'assoir ! Par contre, il faudra que tu m'explique ton retard. Viens me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

« Ah ! Euh… bien ! » Lavi s'exécuta. Il passa la quasi totalité de l'heure à l'observer : chercher ses tics, observer sa façon de s'exprimer, ses moindres gestes. Lorsqu'il reçut un morceau de craie sur la tête. Le professeur se tenait en face de lui, lui souriant.

« On rêvasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Non ! » Protesta-t-il. Tyki se rapprocha et se tint devant la table. Le rouquin sursauta : il n'avait pas vu le professeur venir.

« C'est le premier cours et vous faites déjà le pitre ? Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on prolonge notre tête à tête tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » Lavi demeurait absorbé par les yeux de cet homme. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa « question » alors il se contenta de bégayer.

« J… Je…enfin… » Le rouquin était mal à l'aise : quelque chose dans ce professeur le dérangeait… Mais quoi ?

La fin du cours arriva rapidement. Lavi alla alors, comme convenu, voir son professeur. Le professeur lui parlait de règles, de comportement. Lavi continuait toujours, et encore à observer ses yeux.

« Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda d'un coup Tyki Mikk. Lavi ne répondit pas, il ne l'entendait pas, il l'observait toujours. Ils restèrent, un moment comme ça : Lavi était plongé dans son regard doré et Tyki, de son côté, détaillait le jeune garçon.

« Herm… excusez moi ! » dit enfin Lavi. Puis, gêné, il se retourna et partit en courant. Dans le couloir, ses trois amis l'attendaient : un avait les cheveux décolorés, l'autre avait les cheveux brun et était très froid et la dernière était la jeune femme brune, très aimable.

« Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ? » Demanda Allen.

« Euh… j'ai pas vraiment écouté en fait…. » Répondit Lavi, en se touchant les cheveux.

« Je comprends ! » S'écria Lenalee « On aurait dit un dieu tellement il était beau ! » Lenalee sautillait sur place, innocemment, comme une petite fille. On n'aurait pas dit qu'elle avait 16 ans.

« Euh oui… ENFIN… NON ! » Se reprit Lavi. Il rougissait et souriait comme un bêta. Yû le regardait bizarrement enfin en même temps, il regarde toujours tout le monde bizarrement mais cette fois-ci, on aurait penser qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

« Aucune importance de toute façon » dit Yû, de son ton agressif habituel. Il se retourna et partit dans le sens inverse.

« Décidemment je l'aime pas du tout ! » s'écria Allen , regardant l'individu s'éloigner. La sonnerie retentit. C'était le début du cours de sciences, avec Mr Reever. C'était un professeur globalement apprécié , d'une part pour ses inventions et ses cours et d'autre part car il charriait toujours Komui Lee, le dirigeant actuel de l'école. Malgré ce qu'il disait sur lui, au fond, il l'aimait beaucoup. Pendant tout le cours, Lavi resta le regard figé sur une jeune blonde, la peau pâle, les yeux verts. Il était très amoureux d'elle depuis deux ans maintenant. Il s'était décidé de se déclarer à elle ce soir, après les cours. Il griffonna sur une feuille de multiples façon de faire sa déclaration, il envisagea toutes les situations possible et inimaginables, parfois prises dans des vieux bouquins romantique. D'ailleurs, à la fin du cours, à 18 heure, le temps n'était pas de son côté, il pleuvait. La jeune fille, ayant oublié son parapluie, courait sous la pluie. Lavi se hâta de la rattraper.

« Lavi ! Salut ! Excuses moi mais j'ai oublié mon parapluie, faut pas que je me mouille trop ! Toi aussi, tu devrais faire de même ! Sinon tu vas tomber malade ! ». Son temps était compté. Il se lança.

« T'inquiète ! Ça prendra deux secondes ! » S'écria-t-il. La jeune fille le regarda avec attention. Alors, il lui prit les mains et sur un ton très tendre, il lui dit :

« Je t'aime. » la jeune fille le regarda surpris. Puis, après un peu de temps, elle retira ses mains et lui a dit :

« Désolée. » Non ! Elle refusait ? Lavi se prenait un râteau. Il essaya de rattraper le coup mais elle l'arrêta et, sur un ton de mépris, elle lui dit :

« Tu te serais déclaré hier, j'aurais dit oui. » s'écria-t-elle. Lavi écarquilla les yeux :

« Hein ? Pourquoi seulement hier ? » Demanda-t-il sous le choc.

« Le nouveau prof est nettement mieux : il est plus âgé, il est cool, et surtout il est canon ! Par rapport à lui t'es un gamin ! » Lavi n'en revenait pas : le professeur, qui l'avait humilié : Tyki Mikk… C'était sur elle qu'elle fantasmait ? Elle conclut en disant : « Finit de faire joujou ! J'aime les vrais mecs ! » Puis elle partit, précipitamment, sous la pluie . Lui, il resta là, pendant une heure, sous le choc. Tout le monde était partit. Une voix bien familière lui retint alors dans son dos, le faisant revenir à lui :

« Ben alors ? Tu restes sous la pluie ? Tu veux tomber malade c'est ça ? » Un petit rire moqueur retint alors. Cette voix, c'était celle de la personne qui lui avait piqué la femme qu'il aimait : Tyki Mikk ! Il ne répondit pas.

« Hé ? Gamin ? » Il se tourna vers lui. Sous la lumière des lampes de rue, il aperçut des petites perles d'eau qui coulait sur la joue pâle du rouquin. « Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Lavi restait immobile, sans parler, continuant de verser quelques larmes : c'était trop pour lui, le monde entier était contre lui. Il était seul.

« Hé ? » demanda-t-il encore, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de sa joue. Sentant la chaleur d'une main, se frottant à son visage, il leva la tête. Le professeur le regardait inquiet. Lavi, d'un ton faible lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ». Il serait les poings pour ne pas laisser échapper la colère envers cet homme, après tout, il n'en savait rien.

« Tu es gelé. Il faut te réchauffer. » Lui dit-il, avec un léger sourire réconfortant sur son visage.

« Hein ? » c'est vrai : il était trempé, il était resté une heure sous la pluie après tout mais lui, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance pour lui.

« Mets mon manteau. » disait-il, tout en commençant à l'enlever. Lavi l'interrompit.

« C'est pas la peine. Vous allez prendre froid. » Il n'osait même plus regarder Tyki dans les yeux : cela lui faisait trop de peine.

« Je penses pas que c'était une proposition. » il mit alors le manteau sur les épaules de Lavi. Le manteau sentait l'odeur de la cigarette et aussi, une vague odeur réconfortante, chaleureuse, familière. Lavi, encore sous le choc, se contenta de suivre Tyki, qui l'emmena chez lui, « pour te réchauffer » qu'il disait. Tyki dégageait une aura rassurante, rendant impossible de se perdre. Il souriait toujours.

Son appartement était assez grand : une cuisine à l'américaine, avec un » sorte de « bar ». Deux canapés couleur crème était posés près d'une petite cheminée. Le sol était en parquet. Sur le côté, on pouvait deux autres portes, une menait surement à la salle de bain et l'autre à sa chambre. L'appartement était moderne et semblait agréable à vivre. Lavi accrocha le manteau du propriétaire à un porte manteau, se trouvant dans l'entrée. Tyki avait préparé du café, boisson que justement Lavi adorait. Il l'invita à s'assoir et il obéit. Ils parlèrent, de tout et de rien. Le « temps passe vite » comme on dit, Lavi remercia infiniment le professeur et partit en vitesse. Par contre, ce qui surprit Lavi, c'est que, à son départ, délicatement, Tyki avait posé un tendre et doux baiser sur son front. Une fois éloigné de l'immeuble, il s'arrêta, il repensa aux gestes du professeur, ce n'était pas normal : d'abord, il le reluquait et à son départ, il lui embrassait le front….Avait-il de l'attirance pour lui ? Ou bien était-ce une ruse pour le troubler ? En tout cas, ce baiser troubla bel et bien Lavi, il se mit à rougir fortement.

**Voila ! Premier chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le second ? Qu'avait Tyki en tête ? Suite dans le chapitre 2 ! Review, please ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hum… Désolée pour la sortie plutôt assez… longue ? J'avais du mal à trouver le début j'étais coincée XD.. Enfin bref ! J'ai réussit à avancer et même à finir ! Bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE II :**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mésaventure avec son professeur. D'ailleurs, en à peine deux semaines, sa côte montait auprès des filles, aussi un peu chez les hommes d'ailleurs enfin il était plus réputé comme un abruti, un séducteur, favorisant les filles aux hommes et l'accusaient de choses….pas très catholiques. Lavi passait son temps, comme d'habitude, à rêvasser durant les cours d'Histoire. Tyki Mikk, l'ayat remarquer, l'interrogea :

« Dites-moi, Lavi, pourriez vous me donner les raisons poussant les sénateurs à tuer Caracalla ? » dit-il, d'un ton aimable, il souriait comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.

« Je… sais pas. » dit-il, hésitant. Le sourire de Tyki s'effaça brusquement, d'un ton cette fois-ci froid et calme, il dit :

« Je m'en doutais. Venez me voir à la fin du cours. » Lavi soupira, il ne savait même plus combien de fois il avait entendu cette phrase… « Venez me voir à la fin du cours »… ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant une grosse migraine.

La cloche sonna. Lavi rangea ses affaires et, comme convenu, alla voir le professeur. Il parlait déjà avec une jeune fille de sa classe. Il riait et ressortit son sourire aimable, de play-boy :

« C'est cela, Miss, vous voyez, vous avez tout compris ! » s'exclama-t-il, riant toujours. La jeune fille le remercia. Puis elle courut, vers la sortie, et oui ! C'était la fin des cours, il était déjà 18 heures.

« Ah Lavi ! » s'exclama-t-il, ne l'ayant pas aperçut avant.

« Oui monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tyki lui fit signe de le suivre «j'ai quelque chose à faire en salle des professeurs, je vous parlerais en y allant, venez avec moi. » Lavi s'exécuta, sans se poser de question. En marchant, le professeur lui demanda :

« Lavi, auriez vous des problèmes ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« N… Non monsieur ! T… Tout va bien ! »S'exclama-t-il, plein d'entrain. Tyki laissa échapper un petit rire discret, pas méchant.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne semblez pas convaincu. » Redemanda-t-il.

« To… Tout va bien ! » Redit-il. Tyki s'arrêta de marcher, puis, il lui dit :

« Si vous en avez, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, je suis là aussi pour ça vous savez. » dit-il, d'un ton très aimable et très tendre.

« Oui Monsieur ! Mais tout va bien ! » Redit-il, acquiesçant de la tête.

« Encore une chose ! » dit-il.

« Oui monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Tyki sourit, amicalement.

« Arrêtez de dire « Tout va bien ! », cela pourrait donner une mauvaise image de vous. » Lavi fit une tête surprise, puis, ayant enfin « tilter », il s'exclama :

« Oh ! Désolé monsieur ! » Dit-il en s'excusant. Tyki continuait de sourire amicalement. Puis, la voix de Reever, le professeur de physique, se fit entendre :

« Lavi ! Mikk ! Poussez-vous ! C'est lourd ! » Dit-il, en catastrophe. Ils s'écartèrent, mais Reever, étant en train de courir, trébucha et tomba. Un produit tomba sur l'uniforme de Lavi.

« Tsch ! » s'exclama Lavi, se rendant compte du désastre. Reever se releva, s'apercevant de sa bêtise, il s'exclama :

« Oh Lavi ! Excusez-moi ! Il faut nettoyez ça ! Oh mais c'est vrai ! On n'a rien pour nettoyer ici ! » Tyki, d'un geste brusque, saisit le poignet de Lavi puis l'emmena vers la sortie :

« Vous habitez trop loin, venez chez moi, je vais arranger ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, Lavi, se rendant compte de la bonté du professeur d'Histoire, le remercia et le suivit.

A peine arrivé chez Tyki, Tyki enleva les affaires tâchées de Lavi. A sa plus grande surprise, Lavi s'exclama :

« H….Hé ! » c'est vrai : Tyki lui enlevait ses vêtements… c'était…louche.

« Ce produit doit être lavé rapidement, sinon, on ne pourra plus l'enlever ensuite ! Ton uniforme sera foutu. » Dit-il, sans lever sa tête et sans s'arrêter. Tyki lui tint une chemise à se mettre sur le dos puis partit laver l'uniforme. La chemise était de couleur blanche et était un petit peu grande pour lui : elle arrivait pile à cacher ses sous-vêtements. « Mon dieu… Je suis mort de honte ! » Pensa-t-il. Puis il s'assit sur une chaise, mettant sa tête contre ses genoux : recroqueviller sur cette chaise. Pensant à l'histoire précédente, s'était passer ici. Il se sentait mal…. Tyki revint dans la pièce.

« J'ai sauvé votre uniforme ! Il reste plus qu'à le laisser sécher un peu ! Après, vous pourrez le remettre sans problème… Hé ? Ça ne va pas ? » Il interrompit son discours, regardant Lavi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sans arrière-pensées, Tyki posa une main sur ses genoux, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait. Lavi réagit alors, très gêné.

« Ne me touchez pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, gêné. Il était tout rouge… Assez craquant pensait Tyki.

« Vous n'allez pas bien ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Vous comportez bizarrement avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il tremblait, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Pour commencer, il y a deux semaines : lorsque j'étais sur le point de partir, vous m'avez déposé un baiser sur mon front ! Ensuite, aujourd'hui : vous me remmenez chez vous, me déshabillez, posez vos mains sur mes genoux nus ! » Lavi a crié, hors de lui : il avait bien évidemment peur que son professeur lui fasse du chantage mais étonnement, c'est sa réaction suite à son discours qui l'a le plus attristé.

« C'était sans arrière penser… Je me suis laisser aller je m'excuse. » Tyki enleva ses mains des genoux de Lavi et s'éloigna, pour maintenir une distance entre eux. Ensuite, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, il resta plusieurs minutes, à fumer sa cigarette, tout en pensant. Il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna, et vit Lavi, rhabillé.

« Je vais y aller monsieur. » dit-il, avec un ton calme, paraissant imperturbable. Il salua le professeur et partit. Tyki le regardait, bouche bé, puis il se mit à sourire, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Mais quoi ?

« LAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIII ! » s'écria Allen dans la cours. Allen se mit à courir vers lui.

« Oh, bonjour Allen… » dit Lavi simplement, souriant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? Tu as bien dormit ? Tu sembles épuisé ! » S'écria Allen, inquiet. En effet, Lavi avait très mal dormit : il avait refait ce rêve : celui où il est poursuivit par un homme ressemblant goutte pour goutte à Mr Mikk.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais la réponse ? » demanda Lavi simplement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens : « Yû et Lenalee ne sont pas là ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Pour Bakanda, moins il sera avec nous, plus je serais heureux ! » s'écria-t-il, avec sa voix claire, faisant la tête. C'était évident : Allen et Kanda n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre puis Allen, dit nerveusement : « En ce qui concerne Lenalee… En ce moment, elle joue le pot de colle de Mr Mikk ! » s'écria Allen, riant. « Tiens regarde, elle est là » il montra du doigt une foule de fan girls, tournant toutes autour du professeur le plus convoité de l'école et aussi le plus détesté par Lavi.

**FLASH BACK **: (Lavi POV)

_Après ma conversation avec le professeur, je rentrais chez moi. Pour cela, je passais dans une ruelle où j'aperçus cinq hommes, plutôt baraqués, louches. Je passais devant eux sans m'arrêter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me regardait m'éloigner. A mon plus grand soulagement, j'arrive chez moi, intacte : cette petite ruelle n'est pas très sûre mais bon… c'est dix fois plus court que si je passe par la grande rue. J'habite chez mon grand père, un homme fort riche d'ailleurs, réputé pour ses romans psychologique sur l'étude du comportement humain. _

_« Je suis rentré vieux panda ! » je m'écriais. Pas de réponse. « Tsch toujours pas là ! » je m'écriais, énervé. C'est vrai : mon grand père est toujours en voyage, il ne rentre quasi-jamais à la maison. Je me fais à manger et je monte dans ma chambre, faire mon travail pour demain… Des maths ! Je n'aime pas les maths : c'est compliqué et ça ne te sert à rien dans la vie ! Je travaille jusqu'à tard le soir lorsque je reçois un sms. Le numéro est inconnu. Je lis le message. « … » Je reste sans voix et je jette mon portable à terre. Un message aussi abjecte ! Sans doute des bêtises !_

_« La prochaine fois tu m'échapperas pas ! » ce message était comme une image stocker dans mon cerveau, revenant toujours irriter mes pensées… Qui était-ce ? Une farce ? Un mot de ce prof ? Après tout, c'est pas bien sérieux… alors pourquoi je m'angoisse ?_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK** (normal POV)

« …VI ! LAVI ! » S'écria Allen. Lavi était resté dans les vapes, repensant à sa soirée d'hier soir.

« Désolé Allen. Je pensais à quelque chose » répondit Lavi, souriant bêtement, posa sa main sur ses cheveux. Il reprend son sérieux, puis il dit à Allen « tu m'as envoyé « la prochaine fois tu m'échapperas pas ! » hier ? »

« Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est quoi ce message ? » Demanda Allen inquiet. C'est vrai, le message avait quelque chose de menaçant mais il fallait à tout prix le rassurer.

« Une farce ! Rien de grave ! T'inquiète ! » S'écria Lavi, souriant chaleureusement. Mais Allen, anxieux ré aborda ce sujet :

« Ça ressemble plus à une menace… » Le regard d'Allen s'obscurcit : qui voulait donc s'attaquer à Lavi ?

La sonnerie retentit et c'est aussi à ce moment précis que le téléphone de Lavi se remit à vibrer. « Prépare-toi ! » voila ce que disait le message. Lavi fronça les sourcils, cette histoire commençait à l'énerver. Il mit son portable sur le mode silencieux et partit en cours.

La sonnerie retentit. La fin des cours s'annonçait. Le jeune homme attendait Lavi devant sa classe : ils devaient rentrer ensemble, comme chaque vendredi. Ils sortirent des cours, Lavi remit son portable sur le mode général, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait eut aucun message, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Lavi ? » demanda Allen perplexe, se demandant ce qui pouvait ravir le rouquin ainsi.

« Tu vois ! Je n'ai eut aucun message, ça devait être bel et bien une farce. » Allen sourit, lui aussi se sentait à peu près soulager. Ils sortirent de l'école, prirent le métro, bondé comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis L'albinos engagea le sujet « Lenalee et Mr Mikk », expliquant le nouveau projet superficiel de celle-ci : séduire le professeur. Certes, ils riaient, mais ils savaient tous deux que la brunette n'était pas dépourvue de charmes, c'était même une grande séductrice. Ils empruntèrent une rue plutôt commune, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le ciel :

« Il neige ! » s'écria Allen, riant aux éclats. Lavi acquiesça, souriant lui aussi : de gros flocons tombaient, ça donnait un air fantastique et montagnard. Lavi sentit une présence derrière eux mais ne voulant pas s'en soucier, il continua de parler avec son ami. Lorsque qu'une barre de fer vient frapper Allen à la tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol, la face droite de sa tête contre le sol de la rue. Un peu de sang s'échappait de sa tête : il était blessé et inconscient.

« Allen ! » s'écria Lavi, prit de panique lorsqu'une personne vint lui saisir les bras, pour l'empêcher de se défendre et lui mit sur la face, un mouchoir sur lequel ont avait versé un liquide soporifique. « Merde ! » dit le rouquin, faiblement, avant de perdre connaissance. Son ravisseur embarqua Lavi, laissant son pauvre ami, inconscient dans le froid.

L'interphone sonna. Tyki soupira, écrasant sa cigarette, il se leva et vint répondre.

« Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton aimable et la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait s'est fait entendre. « Bien j'arrive ! Attends-moi en bas. » L'homme prit une écharpe, l'enroula autour de son coup et enfila son manteau noir habituel. Il sortit de chez lui, ferma la porte, prit les escaliers, les descendit en vitesse et arriva au rez de chaussé. Il alla rejoindre la personne qui l'attendait dehors.

« Allen ? Mais… Vous saignez ? » Demanda-t-il, catastrophé. Allen, sanglotant, lui répondit faiblement :

« S'il vous plait monsieur… »

« Mais vous êtes gelé ! » s'écria-t-il, inquiet « Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » Allen, déglutit et, d'un coup, retenant ses sanglots, il dit :

« Monsieur ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez nous… On nous a attaqués ! J'ai perdu connaissance… mais… mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait ! C'était mon ami …Ils l'ont kidnappé ! … Allez … Allez le chercher ! Je vous en supplie… »

« Calme-toi Allen ! Qui ils ont kidnappé ? » Dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lavi ! »

**Bon… Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Au prochain chapitre, qui a kidnappé Lavi et pourquoi ? Que va faire Tyki (même si ça parait un peu évident XD). J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Commentez ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon le troisième chapitre… Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop long… (Enfin c'est à vous de voir hein XD)… Les choses « intéressantes » commencent là (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire 8D) bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE III**

_(Lavi's POV)_

J'entends comme des cymbales qui résonnent dans ma tête : j'ai une sacrée migraine. Mon corps me fait mal : j'ai la nuque « brisée », mes bras et mes jambes attachées. Je ne vois flou: ma vue viens juste de se réveiller. Je distingue à peine ce qui m'entoure. J'observe : je suis dans une petite salle, où seule une bougie et une gamelle sale, contenant de la nourriture de toute évidence pourrie, demeurent. Il fait sombre, froid et ça sent mauvais … Je n'aime pas ça. Ma vue me reviens peu à peu lorsque les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire : notre agression, Allen blessé, inconscient et moi, enlevé… Une voix résonne, c'est celle de mon ravisseur ? Non… MES ravisseurs : je distingue plusieurs silhouettes, toutes aussi menaçantes les une que les autres. L'une d'elle me parle.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » me demanda-t-il, d'un ton menaçant. Je ne répondais pas. Je me contentais de le détailler du regard. Un homme, les cheveux assez longs, noirs, attachés en queue de cheval. Il semblait avoir la trentaine.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu savais pourquoi tu es ici ! » répéta-t-il, grondant de plus belle. Une jeune femme, vêtue étrangement, s'avance vers moi. Elle a les cheveux courts, noirs aussi, partant dans tous les sens, elle est de petite taille, une friandise à la main. Elle me saisit les cheveux et me les tirent vers l'arrière. Ca fait très mal, je gémis de douleur.

« Quand on te pose une question, réponds. » dit-elle d'un petit ton moqueur puis elle se mit à rire voyant que je souffrais. Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Malgré cela je ne parle pas. Alors, l'homme soupira et recommença à parler.

« Ton vieux nous a piqué de l'argent. Il est riche maintenant non ? Alors il va nous rembourser. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je souris et je dis :

« Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas de vous rembourser vous-même ? »

_(Normal POV)_

Une minute de silence demeura. Comment réagir ? Lavi l'avait rembarré comme quoi il le détestait. Allen le regarda inquiet. C'était évident : Lavi avait besoin d'aide mais pourquoi venir le voir lui ?

« Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire à part appeler la police. » je disais, d'un ton désolé.

« Monsieur ! » s'écria-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. « La police mettra trop de temps à le retrouver ! Ce sera peut être trop tard ! Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-le, vous ! » Lui dit-il. Le professeur écarquilla les yeux : mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui ?

« Vous lui êtes proche! Je le sais ! » S'écria-t-il, décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Tyki soupira. Il accepta la proposition d'Allen. La première chose à faire : prévenir les parents de Lavi.

« Très bien. Je vais aller le chercher. » Allen souri : il savait que le professeur réussirait, après tout, il semblait différents des autres, spécial mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Tu connais le numéro de ses parents ? » demanda Tyki, en se levant. Le visage d'Allen changea d'expression. Lavi n'avait plus de parents : il vivait avec son grand père.

« Lavi… n'a plus de parent… Mais je peux vous donner le numéro de son grand père ! » Tyki était surpris : chez ce rouquin, il n'y avait aucune trace de décès de ses personnes les plus proches. Le professeur fut très impressionné et demanda tout de même le numéro de son grand père.

« Très bien alors : 06…. » Allen dicta le numéro puis Tyki lui demanda de retourner chez lui, se soigner en urgence. De son côté, l'homme brun alluma son portable et composa le numéro. Une voix âgée se fit entendre.

« … Allo ? » Une voix plutôt sèche se fit entendre.

« Oui ! Bonsoir ! Je… Je suis le professeur d'Histoire de Lavi et un fâcheux accident s'est produit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce gamin ? » demanda le grand père, exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'école c'est… plus problématique. » Tyki expliqua par téléphone la situation du rouquin au grand père. Le ton de celui-ci à nettement changé : il semblait inquiet. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'écouter le professeur, il lui dit :

« Je vois… Ecoutez, si c'est bien les personnes que je pense, je pense pouvoir vous aider. Il s'agit d'une petite bande à qui j'ai emprunté de l'argent il y a dix ans… Je le leur est rendu récemment mais ils ont appris que j'étais riche… Ils me faisaient du chantage mais je n'ai pas céder… Si j'avais su que Lavi serait mêlé à ça… J'aurais réglé ça il y a bien longtemps ! Bien… Si rien n'a changé, je vais vous indiquer où ils se trouveraient en ce moment….. » Tyki écouta attentivement les instructions du grand père puis raccrocha, avant de partir sauver l'adolescent.

_(Lavi POV)_

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche : je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : la fillette me torturait, pour son simple plaisir. Son rire sadique se faisait entendre dans ma « cellule ». Puis, elle replanta ses dents dans mon bras. La morsure était tellement profonde que j'en saignais…

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-elle ravie.

« Lâ…Lâche moi ! » je m'écriais, haletant.

« Pas question ! Après je n'aurais plus rien pour jouer ! » S'écria-t-elle, déçue. C'est alors que la voix du leader du groupe se fit entendre. Avec son plus grand regret, elle se leva mais, avant de partir, elle me donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Très affaiblis auparavant, je crachais du sang. J'entendais toujours son petit rire, devenu source d'angoisse pour moi. « A bientôt le rouquin ! » s'écria-t-elle souriante puis elle quitta la salle, fermant la porte derrière elle. J'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'espérais que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver enfin… une personne en particulier… Mikk… Le seul homme, à mon plus grand regret, auprès duquel je m'étais senti en sécurité… Je m'évanouis, sous l'effet de la douleur.

Je me réveillais, sentant une douleur consternante dans les côtes : c'était encore ELLE : celle qui s'amusait à me faire souffrir : elle enfonçait ses ongles dans l'endroit où elle m'avait frappé tout à l'heure, chantonnant une petite chanson.

«Tu es réveillé ! » elle s'écria avec joie. « Tant mieux ! Je vais pour voir jouer ! » Puis elle se mit à rire. Cela faisait presque une journée que je subissais ces tortures et j'avais envie qu'elle m'achève…. Qu'elle me tue, d'une mort rapide. Elle continua ses jeux, me faisant hurler de plus belle, toujours et encore. Lorsqu'un cri raisonna, puis un second puis un troisième. Les cris venaient de personnes différentes, les uns après les autres.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, énervée. Puis elle se retourna vers moi, me fusillant d'un regard noir. Puis elle vint s'accroupir auprès de moi. Et me dit, d'un ton menaçant : « ce serait fâcheux que tu perdes un de tes membres n'est-ce pas ? Qui as-tu envoyé ? » Me demanda-t-elle, d'un ton profondément agressif. Je ne répondais pas. Alors elle planta, une nouvelle fois, ses dents dans ma chair. Je hurlais de plus belle. Je saignais encore et toujours et je souffrais d'autant plus.

« Je vous retrouve dans un état bien lamentable… » Cette voix était familière… Elle semblait sérieuse et à la fois… moqueuse… Ca ne pouvait être que Tyki Mikk. Je levai la tête vers lui, voulant voir sa silhouette rassurante.

« Mr Mikk ! » je m'écriais, haletant. La fillette se retourna vers l'homme brun. Elle se leva puis se mit à rire sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ressemblait plutôt à un rire de désespoir, le rire d'un fou.

« Comme c'est amusant ! Un prof et un élève ! » Dit-elle, riant toujours. Puis elle donna un petit coup de pied dans mes côtes, une nouvelle fois. Je ne trouvais même plus la force de hurler : j'étais épuisé. La jeune fille vint se jeter sur l'homme vêtu de noir mais celui-ci n'eut pas de mal à la repousser, rien qu'en apercevant ses yeux jaunes, elle se mit à trembler, à avoir peur. Puis elle se releva, blessée et courut vers la sortie. M .Mikk n'essaya même pas de la suivre. Il s'avança vers moi puis dégagea les cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage. Il sourit tendrement et délia mes mains et mes jambes puis il prit dans ses bras mon corps en mauvais état. On pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps et son cœur battre. C'était un bruit rassurant et je m'endormis dans ses bras, au rythme de son cœur.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je fixe le plafond, de couleur blanc, une couleur neutre. Une couverture a été tirée sur moi : je suis dans un lit, un grand lit. Je me redresse, mon corps me fait mal : je subis encore la douleur des blessures causées il y a… Je tourne la tête et fixa un réveil : on était samedi 24 février… Je dormais depuis deux jours.

« Tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! » cette voix chaude, rassurante familière me rendit tellement heureux que je faillis éclater en sanglots. Je me retourne, je vois M. Mikk, assit sur le lit, me fixant, souriant, comme d'habitude. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras, écoutant à nouveau son cœur. Je ferme les yeux : j'adore ce bruit constant. Une main se pose sur ma tête.

« Vous allez bien ? » il me demanda, surprit de mon geste. Je ressers mon étreinte et murmure un petit « oui ». Je me rends compte de mon geste, me relevant rapidement, je détourne le regard et rougis fortement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je ne vais pas bien de me jeter sur lui comme ça ? Mais au fur et à mesure, je sens la trace de la chaleur du corps de Mr .Mikk sur moi. J'apprécie cette sensation… Cela me fit rougir encore et toujours. J'avais bien comprit : cette espérance de voir M. Mikk durant ma mésaventure, je me jette sur lui dès que je le vois. J'ai besoin de lui, comme s'il était nécessaire pour ma survie… Je l'aime.

Je pose ma main sur mon visage, pour cacher mon visage plus rouge que jamais. Mon professeur me pose une de ses deux mains sur mon genou. Il était inquiet et me regardait avec son regard couleur doré.

« Je suis désolé… je n'avais pas compris.. » je dis gêné. Le professeur me regarda étrangement.

« Comprit quoi ? » il me demanda. Je souris et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que je vaux pas mieux que les filles qui vous tourne autour au lycée. » M. Mikk écarquilla les yeux : il avait très bien compris ce que je voulais dire mais il voulait absolument l'entendre de ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. Je baissais les yeux, de peur à le regarder dans les yeux, de sorte à ne pas voir sa réaction.

«J… J'ai de l'attirance pour…. Vous. Non, J...Je vous aime » il y eut un gros silence M .Mikk sourit et souleva, avec sa main mon menton, de sorte à voir mon visage. C'est alors qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, cherchant une ouverture, il balada sa langue sur mes lèvres puis parvint à entrer dans une grotte, auparavant inconnue. A la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue enlacée avec la mienne, je gémis. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, comme la sensation qu'il dégageait. Il enroula ses bras et me serra contre lui, de manière à combler cette proximité. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, espérant que cet instant ne finirait jamais. J'étais comblé.

_(Tyki POV)_

J'avais beau le nier, me l'interdire, j'avais de l'attirance envers Lavi. Certes, je ne l'aimais pas comme lui il m'aimait mais, comme lui, ce baiser m'avait comblé de joie. Je rompis le baiser et regarda, une nouvelle fois, le rouquin dans les yeux, lui souriant. Je lui embrassais le front, affectueusement. Seulement une chose me préoccupait : les relations profs et élèves étaient interdites… Il faudrait être discret sur ce point-là… Se faire voir par personne, laisser s'échapper aucunes affinités, c'était vital.

« Je vais te rapporter quelque chose à boire. » je lui murmurai à l'oreille, faisant rougir Lavi de plus bel.

« Mr Mikk.. » je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche et lui dit tendrement, contre ses lèvres.

« C'est Tyki… » Même si j'étais au départ son professeur, nous étions tout de même proches. Je voulais qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et me tutoies.

« T…Tyki… » Dit-il en rougissant, gêné par le fait de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je l'embrassai rapidement. Puis fonça vers la cuisine. Je faisais du thé : c'était mieux pour réchauffer Lavi. Je posais mes mains sur le comptoir, réfléchissant : tout de même, c'était un adolescent, un mineur surtout. Je réfléchis un moment puis je laissais tomber, ne trouvant pas solution valable à mon problème. Après tout, je jugerais mois même ce qui serait bon ou mauvais pour lui. Le thé est prêt. Je revins à la chambre, le rouquin regardait à la fenêtre, d'un air rêveur. Puis, il se retourna vers moi, en me souriant. Je m'accroupis près de lui. Il fallait que je lui parle : cette situation n'est pas possible s'il n'est pas au courant des risques…. Evidemment, il l'était ! Il ne me dit qu'une phrase, posant sa main sur ma joue droite.

« J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis en âge d'assumer mes responsabilités. Ensuite, si tu penses que c'est trop risqué, on peut arrêter là… » Il s'apprêtait à enlever la main lorsque je posa ma main sur la sienne.

« Jamais je ne te repousserais. » je dis simplement. Lavi était épuisé. Il s'effondra de sommeil. Je soupirais et tirais la couverture sur lui. Je m'allongeais sur le lit près de lui. Il se retourna vers moi, somnolant et il se blottit contre mon torse pour se réchauffer. Puis il s'endormit pour de bon. Je le détaillais du regard : il était physiquement parfait : grand, assez bien foutu, une peau de porcelaine et une chevelure auburn. Je passais ma main dans sa mèche qui lui couvrait le visage, de manière à lui découvrir la face. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, on aviserait. Il faut vivre le présent à fond, comme on dit non ?

**Voilaaaa ! Alors ? Ouais ! Enfin Lavi et Tyki sont ensemble ! C'était rapide ou c'était bon ? Trop lent ? Commentez ! A plus, pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon ! Dans le chapitre précédent, Tyki et Lavi sont ensemble (et là vous vous dites « ENFIN ! » XD) j'ai décidé de faire ressortir un peu plus le côté « pile électrique » de Lavi, assez absent pour le moment, je l'avoue ! Enfin bref lisez, critiquez, commentez ! :)**

**CHAPITRE III : **

Le réveil sonne : il est 7 heures. Lavi ouvre les yeux. Il a veillé jusqu'à tard hier, il est épuisé. Il s'est endormit, avec le portable à la main. Étonné, il regarde son portable… un nouveau message. Il était en train de parler hier, lorsqu'il s'est endormit ? Il regarde le message, destinataire : son amant, Tyki Mikk :

_« J'espère que tu as bien révisé l'histoire ! Bonne nuit, Lovely… »_

Hum comment prendre ce message ? « J'espère que tu as bien révisé ? » mise en garde pour une interro' surprise ça… Lavi soupira : cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et il lui avait déjà trouvé un surnom ? « Lovely » ? ca sonnait bizarre… Le jeune rouquin se leva, se déplaça vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla pour le lycée. Ensuite, il passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, histoire de ne pas paraitre trop « grunge ». Il descendit. A sa plus grande surprise, son grand-père était là !

« Vieux Panda ! » s'écria-t-il, surprit. L'homme se rapprocha.

« Lavi… » Il soupira puis le frappa. Le jeune tomba à la renverse. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler AINSI ? » Lavi se gratta la tête, ayant un peu mal… Remarque, c'est lui qui avait provoqué l'homme du troisième âge. Il sourit, l'air satisfait, se leva, en poussant un grognement : ses blessures infligées par la petite sadique, remise en place par Tyki, le faisait toujours souffrir.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda son grand père. Lavi reconnut clairement sur le visage un sentiment de culpabilité.

« T'inquiète. Ça va me faire mal encore quelques jours mais bon c'est rien de grave, l'essentiel a cicatrisé. » Dit-il, essayant de le rassurer.

« Bien… Tu peux remercier ton professeur… Sans lui, tu serais sans doute blessé plus gravement. Ce professeur doit être un homme admirable. » Dit-il, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, devant la table contenant le petit-déjeuner. D'un sourire tendre et affectueux, il répondit :

« Evidemment… » Le grand père crispa son œil gauche genre « t'essuperlouchetwa ! »

« C'est quoi cette réponse ? » Lavi freeza, gelé sur place… Son grand père avait comprit ? Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape le coup !

« C'est… Un professeur… Très intéressant ! Il est très apprécié ! » S'écria-t-il, confus.

« Je vois. » puis le grand-père commença à manger.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, enfila le manteau et l'écharpe de l'école, et fit un signe à son grand père, lui disant qu'il y allait. Puis, il sortit dehors. Depuis peu de temps, l'atmosphère s'était un petit peu réchauffé. Quand je dis un petit peu… c'est qu'on passe de 0° à 1 ou 2°. La neige avait fondu, laissant une pâle trace blanche sur les trottoirs. Les personnes avaient tout de même gardé les écharpes et les gros manteaux de ski. Remarque, ce n'était pas un temps à se promener en petit tee-shirt. Lavi longea la voix ferrée, parfois assourdit par le vacarme des trains qui passent. Il monta sur un petit pont, passant au dessus des trains, afin de continuer de longer un peu cette voix puis tourner à gauche, pour emprunter une petite rue commerçante, remplie de restaurants de toute sorte : italiens, français, thaïlandais et même au restaurant japonais favori de Kanda : le restaurant japonais vendant les meilleurs Soba de la ville. Après avoir traversé cette rue, le rouquin arriva en perpendiculaire du bâtiment Lycée. Les jeunes étaient tous en train de se précipiter à l'intérieur des locaux, à l'exception de quelques courageux, restant dehors. Il aperçut, au loin, la silhouette d'Allen, son ami. D'ailleurs, il mit peu de temps à le remarquer et à se diriger vers lui. Par contre, au plus grand malheur de son jeune ami, le grand Yû Kanda, le jeune kendoka armé d'un sabre en bois à la main, conçut pour les entraînements, étant aussi l'idole de Lavi, arriva près de lui. Allen se stoppa net, fusillant le japonais du regard. Il arriva, adressa au rouquin un bonjour puis provoqua le brun :

« On était mieux sans toi… Dommage Bakanda. » Puis il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Heureux de gâcher ta joie, pousse de soja. » répondit le japonais, d'un ton moqueur.

« Dis moi Kanda, serais-tu aller chez le coiffeur ? Non, c'est impossible vu la longueur de tes cheveux ! » Dit-il, avec un petit rire discret.

« Lâche moi, pousse de soja. » dit-il simplement, détournant la tête. Allen, ayant comprit que le point faible de Kanda était ses cheveux, continua de le taquiner.

« Ca me fait penser… Quand es-tu aller chez le coiffeur la dernière fois ? » Demanda le jeune ami, d'un ton faussement sérieux.

« Tu me lâche oui ? Ou mieux, tais toi carrément ! »Rétorqua l'autre, d'un ton désagréable.

« Calme toi Allen, ça risque de mal finir. »Finit par dire le jeune rouquin, un petit peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passer, puis, se retournant vers Lavi, en se grattant nerveusement la racine de ses cheveux, il répondit :

« Enfin Lavi, tu ne brûle pas de savoir ? Moi, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! » D'un geste rapide, Kanda menaça Allen, plaçant son Ken (sabre d'entrainement en bois) à deux centimètres du cou :

« Ferme-la ! Ou c'est moi qui te refais la coiffure, compris ? »

La face du jeune devint soudainement pâle, angoissé par la menace du japonais. Lavi soupira et s'éloigna des deux autres, histoire de rentrer dans le bahut et de se réchauffer un peu. Au loin, on pouvait encore entendre les deux se disputer, cela faisait rire la foule qui les entourait.

« Ils sont pas possibles… » Soupira Lavi, déjà épuisé. Puis, au loin, il aperçut la silhouette de Tyki, toujours entouré des fans girls. C'est fou ce qu'il avait comme succès, quand même… En même temps, c'était normal : il était agréable à regarder, séducteur, toujours souriant, parlant d'un ton aimable, gracieux… Et la liste était longue … Il était parfait : un vrai gentleman par excellence. Lavi soupira, un peu jaloux de toutes ces femmes, ayant la chance de l'entourer.

« Je dois vous laisser, mesdemoiselles, j'ai un cours à donner. » dit-il poliment. La plupart des filles râlèrent mais obéissaient au professeur. Il marcha dans la direction des classes, passant devant les casiers et donc s'apprêtant donc à passer devant Lavi. C'est alors que deux fillettes, de classes inférieures, vinrent fayotter auprès de Mr. Mikk :

« Bonjour Professeur Mikk ! » elles s'écrièrent, en cœur. Toujours souriant, Tyki les regardèrent et leurs répondit :

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je ne suis pas habitué au titre de « professeur », c'est que je suis encore jeune. » Dit-il, en riant.

« On peut vous appeler par votre prénom dans ce cas ? » demandèrent-elles plein d'espoir.

« Oh que non les filles. » Dit-il, faisant son sourire de play-boy, charmant toutes les filles et même les hommes. Elles rirent et partirent en cours. Tyki continua son chemin, passant près de Lavi, il lui chuchota :

« Bonjour Lovely.. » il fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir le récepteur. Puis Il continua son chemin. Le rouquin le regardait s'éloigner, admirant sa silhouette.

« Hé Lavi ! » s'écria Allen, tout près de lui.

« Hein…. HA ! » Il sursauta : il n'avait pas senti la présence d'Allen à côté de lui.

« Tu regardais qui ? Le prof d'Histoire ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Tu ne te chamaille plus avec Yû ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Ouais cet imbécile a pris la fuite ! » dit-il, avec un de ses grands airs victorieux.

« Yû ? Prendre la fuite ? Ça m'étonne… » Dit Lavi, d'un air pensif, posant sa main sur son menton. L'expression d'Allen changea immédiatement. Il entra dans le mode « gros psychopathe ».

« Et toi ? Tu ne regardais pas le prof d'Histoire ? » Dit il, en souriant comme un sadique : il craquait ses doigts, tout en affichant un sourire remplit de méchanceté.

« Y-a-t-il un mal à apercevoir le prof d'Histoire ? » dit Lavi, avec sourire aux lèvres. Oui, même s'il riait, ses yeux fuyaient le regard d'Allen : tic de nervosité, il cachait quelque chose et Allen l'a tout de suite comprit. Il décida donc de le taquiner encore un peu.

« Tu le regardais avec un regard tendre, doux, tout en rougissant comme si tu …» Lavi le coupa, se mettant à rire bien fort, essayant de cacher le mot que son ami essayait de dire.

« Arrête de délirer Allen ! » dit-il en souriant. Allen soupira, décidant de laisser tomber l'affaire.

« De toute façon c'est l'heure des cours ! On en reparlera lors de la pause. » S'écria Allen. Puis il courut vers la classe, lui tirant la langue. C'était le cours de Physique du professeur Reever. Il arriva dans la classe, posa son outil de travail sur le bureau. Lavi remarqua de suite les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux : elles étaient très marquées. Un malin trouva intéressant de dire une bêtise, risquant ses trois prochains vendredi.

« Monsieur, votre femme vous a quitté ? » dit-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lavi soupira : les humains étaient parfois tellement inconscients… C'est ce qui faisait leurs charmes, comme disait son grand-père.

« Très drôle ! » s'écria Reever. Il sourit amicalement, comme il le faisait d'habitude et s'écria :

« ta question n'a aucun intérêt scientifique, pour la peine, tu viendras nettoyer le laboratoire du lycée vendredi soir, après le passage des terminales scientifiques. » Tout le monde se mit à rire : Reever avait toujours des punitions originales comme par exemple, compter le nombre de matériels dans le labo ou bien calculer des choses impossibles, tu ne pouvais partir que quand tu avais trouvé la solution. Le cuisinier, Jeryy, s'était inspiré de ces punitions : lorsqu'il y avait trop de dégâts dans le self, il chargeait les responsables de compter le nombre de poids chiches dans le garde mangé. Les terminales scientifiques faisaient avec ce professeur pas mal d'expériences dangereuses : il y avait souvent quelques dégâts… Une ou deux fois, par exemple, le labo avait explosé ou prit feu. La personne était vraiment idiote de l'avoir provoqué. Surtout sur un sujet sensible comme celui-ci : tout le monde savait que le directeur : Mr Komui Lee, adorait pousser à bout Mr Reever : il le condamnait à remplir des papiers, des formulaires et d'autres choses encore. Il passait beaucoup de nuits blanches avec d'autres professeurs comme par exemple Johnny Gill, professeur de Biologie.

Lavi passa en revue les cours qu'il aurait dans la journée : d'abord c'était la physique de Reever, ensuite le français, avec Froi Tiedoll. Ensuite nous avions le droit à l'anglais avec Cloud Nine, suivit de L'Histoire... Ils avaient une pose puis reprenaient avec sports : le brutal et dangereux Sokaro, un professeur peu apprécié. Et pour finir, le pire de tout : la philosophie avec Cross Marian ! Le pire des professeurs inimaginable qui te parle de Platon et Freud genre « Vous vous voulez que je vous dises ? Platon, il dit de la connerie ! Faut pas penser autant ! S'amuser c'est mieux, avec des femmes surtout ! » Ouais : il ne parlait que d'alcool et de sexe : un vrai séducteur, réputé pour refiler ses dettes aux autres professeurs… Un vrai voyou… ! …Aimé par les filles, c'est normal remarque, vu le charme qu'il leurs fait. Lavi soupira encore une fois : il détestait le vendredi… La cloche sonna, c'était partit pour un cours de français… Ils avaient le droit à un intercours, évidemment. Le rouquin alla voir Yû, il était pensif.

« Yûûû ! » Il s'écria, passant la main devant son visage, voyant qu'il ne repérait pas sa présence.

« Hm ? » Il revint à lui : il avait juste eut un petit bug après tout. Il rangea ses affaires et me demanda, d'un ton toujours aussi froid : « On a quoi là ? » « Français, avec Tiedoll. » Il affirma lorsqu'il remarqua les sueurs froides de Kanda.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Lavi inquiet. Kanda rangea toutes ses affaires, mettant son sac sur le dos. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Le rouquin s'écria : « Hey ! Tu vas où ? » Kanda le regarda, aussi froidement qu'avant.

« Je me casse d'ici ! » Le japonais ne pouvait pas voir le professeur de français, il disait sans cesse « Tsch. Je ne peux pas le sacquer ce vieux. »Précipitamment, il ouvrit la porte. Derrière se tenait le fameux professeur de français.

« Mon petit Yû ! Quelle surprise ! » Il s'écria surprit. Il était habillé comme d'habitude en costume beige, accompagnée de son éternelle cravate. Une aura très agressive se fit sentir chez Kanda, ce qui empêcha les autres de rire.

« Poussez-vous. Et m'appelez pas comme ça, le vieux !» il dit, sur un ton zen, avec sur son visage une expression menaçante. « Je considère mes élèves comme mes enfants. Retourne donc à ta place, mon petit Yû. » Dit simplement le professeur. Kanda, essayant de se contenir jusqu'à maintenant, explosa de colère et hurla sur le professeur : « Vous voyez… C'EST CA QUE JE HAIS CHEZ VOUS ! » L'intensité de la voix de Kanda était tellement forte que tout le monde faillit tomber à la renverse, sauf Tiedoll, insensible à sa colère, le priait de retourner à sa place, d'un ton paternel. Le kendoka céda. Le cours allait enfin commencer.

**xxx **

« Ça y est ! Il arrive ! » S'écria une bande de jeune fille, dont la jolie Lenalee, guettant l'arrivée d'un professeur. Vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'était l'heure du cours d'Histoire. Le cours dans doute le plus attendu par le rouquin : il pourrait le revoir : lui, Tyki Mikk. Le professeur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée de la classe, assaillit de suite par les jeunes filles. Une foule s'élevait autour de lui, composée de jeune fille. Elle criait toutes

« Bonjour Mr Mikk ! » cela faisait un bruit assourdissant jusqu'à ce que le beau brun finit par dire :

« Bonjour, mes demoiselles. Allez donc vous assoir comme ces braves hommes. » Tyki ne manquait jamais de classe dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles, dans son apparence. Même sa voix était un bruit merveilleux. Il interrogea certaines personnes, dont deux jeunes filles qui, selon lui, le harcelaient depuis deux jours déjà. Bien évidemment, elles reçurent toutes en 4/20 et 6/20. Je connaissais bien ce genre de filles : du genre à ne penser qu'aux mecs et au maquillage. Tyki était apparemment leur nouvelle cible. Le cours passa très vite. La cloche retentit : l'heure de la pose déjeunée s'annonçait. Lavi fut le dernier à sortir. Tyki profita de l'occasion pour lui parler un peu.

« Je te raccompagne ce soir : tu termines tard. » Lavi acquiesça de la tête, d'un air entendu. Il aimait que Tyki se préoccupe de lui. Tyki lui sourit tendrement, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Lavi balaya les environs du regard : il n'y avait personne. C'est vrai : Allen était trop occupé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin manger et Kanda, du genre « je-m'en-fou », n'attendait jamais personne. Lavi ne put alors résister à la tentation de l'embrasser : il tira le col de chemise de son amant et, Tyki étant entrainé vers le bas, Lavi en profita pour poser un rapide baisé sur sa joue chaude. Puis, il lâcha le grand homme et courut hors de la classe. Tyki posa sa main sur sa joue, sentant la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres du jeune rouquin. Il souriait.

**xxx**

Les trois amis étaient épuisés par le sport : trois séries de 40 pompes, 60 abdos et 30 minutes de courses 2 fois consécutives. Et encore, ce n'était que l'échauffement ! Sokaro était un sadique acharné : il riait à l'expression de souffrances de ces élèves. Deux heures en enfer ! Allen déprimait : c'était l'heure de Marian Cross. Plusieurs fois d'affilée, cet alcoolique lui avait refilé des dettes. Il le haïssait plus que tout au monde. Voir la lueur de ses yeux brillant, sermonnant les philosophes, parlant de drogue, d'alcool, séduisant les femmes et parlant d'argent et de ses exploits le barbait. Lavi tenta de lui remonter le morale en le taquinant un peu : il le chatouillait, lui frottait la tête et d'ailleurs, ce fut mission accomplit : Allen retrouva un peu le morale. On était tous à nos places. Le professeur fit son entrée triomphale : quelques dossiers dans sa main, claquant la porte. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, posant ses pieds sur le bureau. Une tenue peu distinguée, contrairement au gentleman Mikk. Il commença à parler :

« Bon… Par rapport à Platon, lisez ce texte et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. » Il fit passer les feuille, sans prendre la peine de se lever. Kanda regarda la feuille d'un air abruti : il crispa son œil gauche, il ne comprenait rien, il était nul en philosophie… Lavi lui, doué pour analyser le comportement humain et critiquer la société et les faits, comprit tout de suite le sujet principal du texte. Pour Allen, il fallut plusieurs fois pour comprendre la majorité du texte. Cross interrogea une fille, pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait du texte. Après son discours, Cross se pencha vers elle, et, avec un sourire charmeur et un ton de séducteur, il commença son spectacle.

« Oh vous avez presque totalement raison ma belle. Mais dites-moi, cette coiffure vous va à ravir ! Vous êtes en train de devenir une femme superbe… » Allen, se disputant toujours avec ce professeur, l'interrompit :

« Monsieur vous n'avez pas honte ? » dit-il, d'un ton froid et sérieux. Le professeur se releva et s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

« De ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, souriant.

« Elle est mineur, c'est interdit par la loi, vous savez ! » dit-il, d'un ton agressif. L'homme aux cheveux longs, auburn, dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Sottise ! A 17 ans, elle est dans le bel âge ! Une jolie fille comme ça, il faut en profiter. » La fillette rougit sous ce compliment, cachant certes, un désir secret du professeur. Cross détailla Allen du regard, observant quelques blessures, peu profondes, provenant du cours de sport du précédait.

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit l'hygiène ? Tu ressemble à un chien galeux ! » Dit-il, d'un regard sadique. Lavi voulut intervenir mais Cross se retourna vers le rouquin :

« Toi là ! N'approche pas ! Je m'entoure que de jolies choses et ne supporte pas la saleté, compris ? » Dit-il, d'un ton agressif. Cela fit rire la classe : le comportement du professeur était tellement immature que cela devint comique. Puis il reparla à Allen.

« Va me chercher des documents dans mon casier ! Prends toute la pile, hein ! » Il lui confia la clé et Allen quitta la classe et se dirigea dans la sale des professeurs. Peu de temps après, Allen revint, chargé de documents. Il trouva le professeur, assit sur la table de la jeune Lenalee, il lui touchait les couettes. Elle, elle restait de marbre : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui ma jolie, les femmes comme vous ont toujours attiré les philosophes tel que moi. » on aurait cru que des cœurs sortaient de sa bouche, tellement il tentait de séduire la petite brunette. Le sang ne fit même pas un tour dans les veines de Lavi que son ami lâcha la pile de dossiers sur la tête du professeur, en plein activité. Le professeur se retourna.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent, qui hérissait les poils d'Allen. Les yeux menaçants, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tira par le col Marian Cross. Une expression de rage était clairement visible sur son visage.

« Ce que… Je fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il froidement. Une aura meurtrière entourait Allen. Même Lavi frissonna. La cloche retentit de nouveau : l'heure était passée. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires. Allen et moi sortirent en dernier. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Allen quitta Lavi à la sortie de l'école : cette heure de cours l'avait épuisé. Lavi marchait un peu le long des ruelles, faisant un petit détour : tous ces étudiants qui marchaient collés dans la rue lui, ça l'étouffait. Il faisait un froid glacial : un vent soufflait continuellement. Lavi se demandait s'il avait le courage de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien : celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Lavi courut et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il serra, à son tour, le rouquin dans ses bras. Il lui murmura, en lui caressant la tête.

« Ce fut une journée bien longue. » Lavi releva la tête vers Tyki :

« Beaucoup trop longue sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ! » dit-il, d'une voix ardente. Tyki déposa le second baiser de la journée, cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Tyki étaient chaudes, contrairement à celles de Lavi qui étaient gelées. La sensation de chaleur dans son corps était tellement agréable qu'il eut du mal à se séparer de lui. L'ainé passa son bras autour du haut du dos de Lavi, atteignant l'épaule et le serrant contre lui. Ils marchèrent un peu. Du blizzard apparut. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire un pas de plus. Alors ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à la maison de Tyki, le temps que la tempête se calme.

**xxx**

Ils étaient trempés à cause de la neige. Le bel homme prêta au rouquin des vêtements de rechanges. Tyki mit à étendre leurs vêtements et téléphona au grand-père de Lavi, afin de le rassurer. L'autre, de son côté, en profita pour faire ses devoirs. Malgré la bonne heure qui passa, le blizzard ne cessait pas. Au contraire, il devenait plus violent. Tyki prit alors la décision de laisser Lavi dormir ici. Ce fut une très bonne soirée : ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mangèrent un plat chaud. Lavi alla prendre une douche pendant que Tyki rangeait et préparait une tenue de nuit pour son aimé. Le milieu de la nuit arriva vite, ils se couchèrent. Ils discutèrent un petit moment. Puis, au fur et à mesure, Tyki prit les choses en mains : il lui susurrait des mots doux, le charmait. Tyki passa rapidement aux caresses, d'abord sur la joue, puis au niveau des cuisses. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin : Lavi était encore mineurs. Déjà sortir avec lui était interdit mais s'il passait aux choses sérieuses, cela empirerait la situation. Puis, ils échangèrent un baiser de bonne nuit : un baiser approfondit par l'homme aux cheveux bruns, entrelaçant sa langue avec celle du rouquin. C'était un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura Tyki. Puis Lavi ferma les yeux. L'ainé enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'autre, le pressant contre lui. Le jeune homme s'endormit au rythme cardiaque de son aimé. Tyki, lui, passa ses mains dans les cheveux du bel endormit, sentant l'odeur de verveine de ses cheveux auburn. Il tenait son amant délicatement entre ses bras : le rouquin semblait très fragile, il était tout frêle, sa respiration était lente. Il avait peur de casser Lavi… Son Lavi. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme s'agrippa à Tyki, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose et qu'il voulait qu'on le protège. L'ainé ria discrètement, resserra son étreinte sur l'endormit puis s'endormit lui-même.

Le soleil commençait à montrer son nez. Lavi ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il avait la tête contre l'oreiller. Il se réveillait, il était sur le ventre. Il sentit l'odeur de tabac et de poivre habituel, correspondant à son bien-aimé. L'oreiller dégageait cette odeur paradisiaque pour le rouquin. Il renifla discrètement l'oreiller lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire sournois, qu'il connaissait bien. Il se retourna sur le côté et vit Tyki, étendu sur le lit, lui caressant la tête. Tyki se pencha et Lavi déposa un rapide baisé de bonjour sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Lovely. »

**Voilaaaa c'était comment ? Bien ? Nul ? Il manquait des petits trucs ? Commentez ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne sais pas… J'ai eut une envie soudaine de rajouter un chapitre à cette fic… Elle est peut être un peu longue (huit pages en tout) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE V :**

« Je suis sûr qu'il a une liaison avec la prof' de d'Anglais. Vu comment ils se regardent, ça crève les yeux. » S'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Le second garçon claqua violemment son casier.

« Je te dis que c'est faux ! » Le rouquin s'exclama, tout en se retournant vers son ami.

« On me l'a fait pas à moi… C'est évident que le professeur d'Histoire la reluque sans cesse. » Lavi fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle destinée à animer son prochain cours. Allen marchait à côté de lui, énonçant des arguments poussant à rendre la rumeur réelle. Le rouquin ne répondait pas. Il se contenta de marcher, avec un pas énervé. Le jeune Walker soupira alors.

« Je comprends même pas pourquoi ça t'énerve… » Dit-il en secouant la tête. Lavi gela sur place, il avait laissé apparaître ses sentiments au grand jour, devant tout le monde.

« Ça m'énerve pas. » il dit simplement, d'un ton hésitant. Le rouquin tourna le regard vers son ami et le vis, les doigts entrelacés, sous son menton, avec un sourire, tel le sourire de satisfaction du chat du Cheshire, sur son visage. Allen se mit à rire sournoisement. « Je suis découvert ! » pensa Lavi affolé.

« J'ai compris ! » Ces mots retentissaient dans sa tête, lui faisant office de bourreau.

« Compris… Quoi ...? » Il demanda, la voix tremblante. Son ami sourit encore comme le chat du Cheshire puis s'exclama, fier de lui.

« Tu aimes la profs d'Anglais, c'est ça ? » Cette phrase soulagea Lavi : il n'avait pas encore compris.

« Ouais… Tu as raison… Je suis découvert. » Dit le rouquin d'un ton moqueur.

« Rien n'échappe à mon flair ! Cette fille est ton idéal féminin : elle a de gros seins. »

« Mon idéal féminin se résume à de gros seins ? Je le savais même pas » Répliqua Lavi, d'un ton ironique. La professeur d'Anglais était brune, plutôt grande et très mince. Elle avait de très longs cheveux toujours noués en queue de cheval avec un ruban violet. Les élèves l'appelaient « Miss Lulu Bell » à cause de son jeune âge et à son physique, plutôt convainquant.

Les deux amis continuèrent de marcher, en abordant un autre sujet. Deux jeunes filles passèrent près des garçons, l'une d'elle était Tevak, la plus jolie fille du lycée, adulée par tous les garçons. Elle était blonde, la peau pâle et les yeux d'une couleur très pâle. Elle était réputée pour être d'une grande froideur : elle souriait très rarement. Lavi n'avait jamais vraiment fantasmé sur ce genre de filles. La conversation que celle-ci avec une de ses amies alerta le rouquin.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » commença son amie.

« Non. Mais je t'écoute. » Tevak avait une manière de parler très agréable à écouter. De plus, elle était aussi très noble et très raffinée dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Il parait que Mr Mikk a flashé sur Miss Lulu Bell ! » elle s'exclama, en riant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda la blondinette, surprise.

« Oui quelqu'un les a vu s'embrasser dans les couloirs ! » répondit son amie en riant. « C'est dommage ! Le prof d'Histoire était vraiment pas mal. » Elles se mirent à rire ensemble.

« 'S'embrasser dans le couloir', ça fait un peu rapide… » Pensa Lavi, méfiant.

« Lavi ! On va passer par là, c'est plus court. » Allen ouvrit la porte, cela donnait sur un couloir peut éclairer par la lumière du soleil, où personne ne passait presque jamais. Les deux garçons entrèrent.

Deux ombres discutaient au fond du couloir, apparemment un homme et une femme.

« … »

On entendait à peine leur conversation. Les deux curieux s'avancèrent un peu plus, lorsque les voix devinrent totalement distinctes.

« Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir… » Cette voix, Lavi aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille : c'était celle de son amant, Tyki Mikk. Le rouquin commença à douter de lui : cette rumeur était peut-être vraie dans ce cas.

« On pourrait se revoir un soir ? » Demanda la femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Ce serait avec plaisir… » Dit Tyki, tout en riant. A cette vu, le cœur de Lavi se déchira : toutes ces rumeurs étaient donc vrai : Tyki était bel et bien en train de flirter avec cette prof' d'Anglais.

« On part Allen. » dit froidement Lavi.

« Hein ? Très bien… » Ils se retournèrent, marchèrent dans la direction opposée des deux amants. L'ami du rouquin ouvrit la porte et passa. De son côté, Lavi regarda une dernière fois les deux amants, au loin, puis quitta ce couloir qui était à présent aussi sombre que les ténèbres qui avaient envahit son cœur.

**xxx**

A la fin des cours, le rouquin s'excusa auprès de son ami Walker puis marcha, d'un pas décidé, vers la maison de Tyki Mikk. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il tapa le code qu'i connaissait si bien puis, avec un moment d'hésitation, pénétra dans cet immeuble ou était situé l'antre de l'infidèle. Dans l'ascenseur, Lavi sortie les clés données par Tyki puis les serra un instant dans ses mains : il était encore secoué de ce qu'il avait vu en début de journée.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage demandé. Lavi passa la clés dans la serrure verrouillée puis ouvrit la porte. Le professeur n'était pas encore rentré. Lavi balança ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée, retira sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé. Il allait profiter de cette absence pour faire ses affaires. Ainsi, il pourrait partir sans un mot ni une explication. Il commença à prendre des affaires qu'il avait laissées ici : un pyjama, des habits de rechanges et bien d'autres encore. Chaque affaire qu'il avait laissée avait l'odeur de tabac de menthe poivrée de celui qu'il aimait. Il les balança alors frénétiquement dans son sac. Lavi pu entendre la poignet de la porte qui tournait : Tyki était rentré. Il se dépêcha alors encore plus vite d'emballer ses affaires.

« … Lavi ? Tu es là ? » La voix de Tyki retenti. Le rouquin laissa apparaître une faiblesse de dernière minute, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, il se ressaisit et continua de ranger ses affaires, cette fois-ci à un rythme plus rapide.

« Lavi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se tenait au seuil de la porte, derrière le dos du rouquin.

« Ça se voit non ? Je range mes affaires. » Répondit Lavi, tout en balançant ses affaires dans le sac.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda le professeur inquiet.

« Bof une autre personne pourra venir profiter de cet appartement comme ça. » Sur ces mots, le borgne ferma son sac en bandoulière, le mit sur son épaule et alla dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ? » soupira Tyki, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés. L'adolescent s'arrêta net.

« Tu me le demandes ? »

Tyki fit un petit de bruit de surprise à la froideur de la réponse de son amant « Hein ? »

« Je suis sûr que la professeur d'Anglais fera l'affaire. »

Tyki écarquilla les yeux « D'où… D'où tu sors ça ? » Il demanda, secoué par la phrase précédente du rouquin.

« Oh ? Je vous ai vu. » Lavi se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le salon. Tyki le suivit. Au moment où celui-ci vu l'adolescent saisir sa veste, il se décida enfin à réagir.

« Tu te méprends totalement sur la situation ! » il s'exclama, en serrant le poignet du rouquin

« Lâche-moi… » Dit Lavi, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas avant que je t'explique ! » répliqua le bel homme.

« Lâche-moi. » répéta le rouquin, qui commençait à perdre patience. Tyki le ramena vers lui, lâcha le poignet du rouquin et se mit à serrer son amant contre lui, serrer si fort, comme s'il n'allait jamais le libérer.

« Tu as toujours été une tête de mule… » Dit Tyki, en riant.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'exclama une nouvelle fois Lavi. L'adolescent perdit son sang-froid et commença à se débattre violemment. Il répétait sans cesse ces deux mots de plus en plus forts. Mikk ne semblait pas vouloir céder. De plus en plus fort, Lavi se débattu et cria encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussit de s'extirper de l'étreinte.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! » commença Lavi, hors de lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda Tyki, passant ses doigts sur les blessures que son rouquin lui avait infligées.

« Tu disais que tu m'aimais non ? Alors, dans ce couloir, que faisais-tu avec elle ? Que te voulait-elle, hein ? A part te séduire ? Rien du tout, évidemment ! Quand elle flirtait, tu lui répondais! Quelle vision atroce ! Tu serais donc près à lui répondre si elle se mettait à te toucher ? Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, il suffisait de le dire ! En réalité, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Oui… Tu n'as fait que jouer de moi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » S'exclama Lavi. Le jeune rouquin tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'osait même plus regarder Tyki dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un jouet quelconque. » dit Tyki, d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux et qui semblait sincère.

« Tu parles… » Dit Lavi, faiblement. Il cherchait désespérément à retenir ses larmes. C'était un homme après tout. De son côté, Tyki de nouveau, enlaça Lavi, plaçant ses mains autour de son torse. A cette distance, relativement faible, le rouquin pouvait sentir l'odeur de son amant, cette odeur qui le réconfortait tant avant. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était un arrière goût d'amertume. Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescent. Elle scintillait, pareil à du cristal.

**xxx**

_« Tyki… ? Mais oui ! Tu es bien Tyki Mikk ! »_

_« … On se connaît ? »_

_« Je suis Lulu ! Lulu Bell ! On était dans la même classe au collège et au lycée ! »_

_« Mais oui ! Lulu ! » _

_« Ça fait plaisir ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi beau ! »_

_« Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. Quoi de nouveau sinon ? »_

_« Oh ! Je vais me marier ! » _

_« Vraiment ? Pour une nouvelle, c'en ait une ! »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? Il s'appelle Brian et il est avocat. »_

_« Avocat ? Comment tu as rencontré ce type ? » _

_« Hum… Une petite erreur sans importance. »_

_« Tu as été accusée de quelque chose donc… »_

_« C'est pas important ! Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai été innocentée, ce n'était pas ma faute. »_

_« Tu as été accusé d'un meurtre ? » _

_« Ce n'est pas important je te dis ! »_

_« Si tu le dis. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un cours à donner. »_

_« Tu es accro au boulot maintenant ? Toi qui râlait toujours pour un devoir quelconque ? »_

_« Faut bien travailler pour vivre, non ? »_

_« Compris ! Je te laisse ! C'était un plaisir ! »_

_« Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir »_

_« On pourrait se revoir un soir ? Je pourrais te présenter mon futur mari ? »_

_« Ce serait avec plaisir. »_

**xxx**

« …mariée ? » demanda Lavi, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Ce sont ses mots exactes. » confirma son amant. Tyki profita de la vulnérabilité du rouquin pour placer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et roux du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas ? » continua Lavi. Tyki eut un petit rire.

« Viens avec moi demain soir, tu verras » Lavi releva la tête, surprit de la réponse et trouva le professeur en train de sourire, souriant comme il lui avait sourit la première fois, un sourire de séduction.

« N… Non merci ! » S'exclama le rouquin, troublé. Il baissa la tête et la blottit contre le torse du coquin. L'autre pouvait remarquer la légère rougeur des joues du rouquin. Il sourit tel le chat Cheshire.

« Je t'aime. » L'adolescent releva, une nouvelle fois, sa tête, pouvant alors voir, à sa grande déception, le sourire satisfait de son amant.

« Tu te fou encore de moi ! » s'exclama le borgne, insatisfait. A sa grande surprise, il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Tyki l'avait hissé de toute force hors du sol. « Repose moi à terre tout de suite ! » s'exclama le rouquin, en gigotant.

« Ce que tu es bruyant ! Tiens toi donc tranquille ! » S'exclama l'autre, en riant. Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se déplaça vers la chambre, tout en portant le rouquin. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux hommes tombèrent sur le lit. Le plus âgé se plaça au dessus de l'autre. Lentement il caressa sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Lavi, inquiet de comprendre les véritable pensées de son amant. Tyki se contenta de sourire, ce qui confirmait les pensées du borgne.

« Ah... Att… Attends ! » Bégaya Lavi, pas vraiment rassuré de ce qui allait suivre.

« Attendre quoi ? Moi ça fait quelques mois déjà que j'y pense. » Il dit, toujours au-dessus de lui en souriant. « Cet homme est une bête… ^^' » fut la réflexion de la conscience de Lavi.

« Je vais faire de toi un vrai homme… » Dit Tyki, d'un air vicieux. Celui-ci se lécha alors les lèvres.

« A… Attends ! » Il dit, troublé par le comportement de celui qu'il pensait connaître si bien. « Je suis pas sûr d'être vraiment… prêt ! » chuchota le rouquin faiblement. En s'aidant de ses coudes il se redressa, s'écarta du bel homme puis termina par s'asseoir en face de Tyki. Lentement, celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de Lavi et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Ce baiser fut court. Tyki s'écarta un peu puis se remit à sourire, un sourire qui semblait cacher un pensée bien précise, facile à deviner.

« Si tu crois que tu pourra me convaincre avec tes baisers ! » s'exclama Lavi, se recroquevillant, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Tyki mis sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais… »

« Quoi ? » demanda le rouquin, moins rassuré qu'avant. Il resserra son étreinte sur son corps, comme pour se protéger des intentions de Tyki. D'ailleurs, l'autre eut un petit rire sournois.

« Tu m'as accusé d'infidélité, tu as tenté de briser notre relation et pour terminer tu ne m'as pas cru quand je te disait que tu te méprenais sur la situation. En conclusion, tu mérites… une punition. » Tyki se jeta, de nouveau sur son amant.

« Je… » Lavi tenta de protester une dernier fois.

« Abandonne ! Ton corps lui-même dit le contraire de ce que tu avances. » Une nouvelle fois, il embrassa son amant. Ce baiser fut cette fois-ci plus long et plus passionné. Lentement, Lavi entoura la nuque de son amant et l'attira vers lui. Ce fut le début d'une longue nuit.

**xxx**

**Lavi POV :**

_Il fait froid, de gros flocons tombaient. J'étais couché dans de la neige pure, qui n'avait jamais été utilisée. Je me redresse lentement. C'est la nuit, le brouillard fait rage. J'ai froid, même très froid. Je me remet debout et avance difficilement. Au loin, j'aperçois une silhouette que je connais bien._

_« Tyki ! » je m'exclame joyeusement puis je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Seulement plus je courus dans la direction de cette silhouette, plus je tentais de m'en rapprocher, plus elle s'éloignait. Cette silhouette, si chaleureuse, disparut de ma vue, laissant place au froid antarctique. Je continue de marcher, sans but et sans direction. Lorsque, soudainement, cette silhouette réapparaît, à l'horizon, où un faible rayon de soleil brillait. Je me rapproche d'elle, méfiant. Cette silhouette me présenta l'une de ses mains. Tyki m'adressait un sourire chaleureux. Je tente de saisir cette main qui m'était adressée._

_« Lavi… » _

**xxx**

**Normal POV :**

Lavi ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché, sur le ventre, la tête contre l'oreiller, une couverture lui couvrant jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Il se redressa puis se teint sur ses genoux, toujours sur le lit. Il toucha la chemise blanche, trop grande pour lui, qui lui recouvrait jusqu'au bout de ses cuisses.

« Cette chemise n'est pas à moi… » Il soupira un moment puis passa ses mains sur son visage. « C'était juste un rêve… Calme-toi. » Il s'assoit, posant ses pieds sur le sol. Doucement, le rouquin se redresse. Il marcha, sans aucune énergie vers le salon. Tyki y était. Il s'était habillé d'un pull en col roulé noir et d'un pantalon blanc. Il était assis sur le comptoir et lisait le journal, en buvant un café.

« Salut, bien dormit ? » il demanda chaleureusement à son rouquin.

« .. Oui. Merci… » Répondit Lavi, en lui adressant, en retour, un sourire lui aussi.

« Ah ! » il s'exclama « je t'ai enfilé cette chemise cette nuit, tu semblais avoir froid. »

« Merci… » il sourit encore : la sensation de chaleur qui émanait de Tyki provenait sûrement de la sensation de la chemise sur le corps du rouquin.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais… Je vais acheter des cigarettes, j'en ai plus. Je vais en profiter pour faire les courses. » Il saisit son manteau, l'enfila. Avant de saisir la poignet de la porte, il se retourna vers son rouquin et lui dit.

« Profites-en pour t'habiller durant mon absence. A moins que tu veuilles que je te saute dessus, comme hier ? »

Un petit bruit s'échappa de ma bouche « Urgh ! » Il se mit à rire

« C'était pour rire. » Il fit un signe de la main puis franchit le seuil de la porte. Une fois son amant partit, Lavi retourna dans la chambre puis s'étala quelques minutes sur le lit. Il renifla les parfums de l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il se rappela de toute la scène d'hier soir.

« Tyki… » Il soupira, en rougissant. Puis, une nouvelle fois, il sortit du lit, alla sous la douche, celle-ci dura quelques minutes, et enfin s'habilla. Il enfila un pull en col 'v' noir et un jean.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki rentra. Il ouvrit la porte, encombré de quelques sacs et une cigarette allumée à la main. Il mit ce qu'il avait acheté dans le frigo et retira son manteau. Il écrasa sa cigarette. « Lavi… ? » il demanda. Il chercha alors son amant et le trouva, couché sur le lit, se rongeant légèrement les ongles. Il était en pleine méditation. Tyki se coucha près de lui et se blottit contre son dos. Il posa sa tête sur sa main, qui était soutenu par le coude. Il embrassa lentement le cou du rouquin.

« Il y a un problème ? » il demanda, gentiment.

« Hm ? Non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je comprends. » il dit, avec un rire moqueur. Lavi positionna sa tête près de la poitrine du bel homme et enroula ses mains le long du torse de Tyki.

« Je t'aime Tyki. » sur ces mots, Lavi s'endormit. Il ressemblait à une poupée. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et positionna l'autre sur le bas de son torse, pouvant ainsi presser son Lavi près de lui. Il murmura, avec son éternel sourire satisfait :

« Je sais. »

**Voilaaaa ! Ouais bon je sais, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre. On peut penser que c'est… un chapitre « bonus » ! Commentez, please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dernier chapitre ! Sur les rêve de Lavi attention ! (chapitre trèèès attendu apparemment) ! Désolé si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... Bon je compte sur vous pour les commentaires hein ? XD**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE VI**

«…_On en a déjà parlé… »_

_« … Peut être pas assez ?… »_

_« C'est inutile. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »_

_« Tu viendras vers nous. Sinon… Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? »_

Lavi ouvra les yeux brusquement. Il se redressa. Il regarda le réveil, posé sur une table de chevet, non loin de son lit, il indiquait 3:30. Lavi resta un moment les yeux fixés sur l'horloge, puis, il soupira. Ce soupir était un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était un cauchemar… » Il se leva rapidement, puis marcha ver la salle de bain, et là, il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

« Quel rêve bizarre quand même… Il semblait tellement réel… Il ressemblait au rêve que j'ai fait, avant de rencontrer Tyki… » il soupira, une nouvelle fois puis retourna se coucher.

**xxx**

« Laaaaavi ! » une voix féminine raisonna dans le dos de notre rouquin.

« Lenalee ? » il dit, surpris.

« Bonjour ! Oh ? Tu as des cernes ! Tu as mal dormit ? » Elle demanda, surprise.

« Bof… Rien de grave, un drôle de rêve c'est tout. » Il dit, en souriant.

« Un cauchemar ? Quand j'étais petite, mon grand frère me disait toujours de toucher du bois quand je faisais un cauchemar, de sorte que le cauchemar ne se réalise pas ! » elle s'exclamait, toute contente. Lavi eut un petit rire.

« Désolé mais je crois pas à ce genre de chose. » il dit, tout en continuant de rire. « ce sont des superstitions, ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Crois ce que tu veux ! » s'exclama Lenalee, déçut. Une tignasse blanche fit son apparition.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda le jeune Walker, curieux.

« Lenalee me disait que son frère dit toujours de toucher du bois après un mauvais rêve. » dit Lavi, naturellement.

« C'est des bêtises ça. » dit Allen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Vous les hommes, vous ne croyez en rien ! » s'exclama Lenalee, énervée, puis elle tourna le dos, et partit, déçue. Lavi et Allen la regardèrent partir, surpris de sa réaction.

« T'as fait un cauchemar ? Toi ? » Demanda Allen surpris.

« Peut être ? » dit Lavi, sur un ton moqueur. Le jeune rouquin n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, surtout de bêtises comme un simple rêve étrange ou les choses qui le tracassaient.

« Arrêtes ! Honnêtement ? » Il demanda, tout en s'énervant un peu.

« Ça va sonner. On y va ? » S'exclama le plus grand, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Tu me le diras, je te le garantis. » rétorqua le garçon, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alleeeez ! Cross déteste les retards ! » Continua Lavi, qui essayait d'échapper à cette discussion.

« Moi je veux sécher ce cours…. » Déclara faiblement Allen, en repensant aux dernier cours où Cross Marian s'était déchaîné sur lui.

« Ce n'est qu'une heure ! Courage ! » S'écria le rouquin, tout en riant.

« J'aimerais t'y voir moi ! Nan mais ce prof, c'est n'importe quoi ! » Commença Allen, sur un ton sévère. Puis, il se mit à l'imiter : ' Crétin d'élèves ! Je vais vous apprendre la philosophie moi !', 'Nan mais quel petit crasseux ! Ça existe l'hygiène, tu sais ?'

« Heu… Allen… » Dit Lavi, un sourire désespéré aux lèvres, apercevant le professeur Cross, qui se dirigeait vers les deux garçons. Mais Allen continuait à l'imiter, sans écouter les avertissements du rouquin.

« 'Je ne m'entours que de jolies choses ! Je ne peux pas blairer les chiens galeux !' »

« Hahahaha… Ce n'est pas très drôle. » Le visage du jeune Walker se crispa. Il se retourna, lentement, pour vérifier que la personne qui venait de parler était bien celle à qui il pensait.

«P… Professeur… Cross ? » Il dit, en se forçant à sourire.

« Dans mon bureau à la fin des cours. Abruti d'élève. » Dit simplement le professeur, sur un ton très sérieux.

« B…bien ? » répondit Allen, intimidé. Puis, sans rien dire, le professeur continua sa route, tout en bousculant légèrement le roux.

« LAVIIIII ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIIIIT ? » Hurla l'adolescent, tout en saisissant le col de son ami.

« Mais j'ai essayé ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! » S'exclama à son tour le rouquin, tout en essayant de s'éloigner d'Allen.

« JE TE DETEEEEESTE ! »

« Autant que Cross ? » Le taquina le plus âgé.

« Va mourir ! »

**xxx**

« Fin du cours. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Laaviiiii ! »

« Hein ? » Le rouquin revint à lui : le cours de Tyki Mikk, le dernier cours de la matinée venait de se terminer. Ce dernier avait passé toute l'heure à somnoler, tellement il était fatigué.

« T'as pris aucune note ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin. » S'exclama son ami aux cheveux blancs, inquiet. « Bon lève un peu tes fesses, on va manger ? »

« Heu… Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » Il dit simplement, alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormis. Le rouquin se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné de Allen.

« Lavi, tu peux venir une seconde ? » demanda son amant, d'un air sérieux, presque rigide.

« Je t'attends à la sortie du bâtiment… » Murmura le jeune garçon à son ami.

Le rouquin s'avança vers le bel homme brun, il était derrière son bureau, les mains appuyées sur la table. De son côté, Lavi se plaça sur le bord de l'estrade, sur laquelle était posé le bureau. Tyki soupira et s'avança vers son amant.

« Tu as un truc qui te tracasse ? » demanda Tyki, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement du rouquin.

« Pas du tout. » Nia Lavi, en tournant la tête. A ce moment là, Tyki glissa un de ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin, de manière à l'approcher un peu plus de lui, et, avec sa seconde main, qui était libre, il releva le menton de son amant, de manière à pouvoir voir son visage.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Tu n'as même une petite idée de mes intentions ? » répliqua, d'un air simple le bel homme, à ce moment là, Tyki posa un rapide petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Le visage de Lavi se crispa : voulait-il faire ça ici ? Dans cette école ? Alors que tout le monde pourrait les voire ? Cette idée lui déplut. Alors que les mains de Tyki commençaient à se balader librement plus bas, il tenta de dire quelque chose.

« Hé …Attends… » Dit Lavi, en essayant de s'éloigner du brun. Mais l'autre homme nia les paroles de son amant, et continua ses projets.

« On peut nous voir. Arrête ça ! » Se répéta le rouquin, sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire. Avec toute sa force, il tenta de le repousser mais en vain, Mikk était bien plus fort que lui. Alors, il se tourna sur le côté, de manière à pouvoir utiliser la force de son épaule et celle de son bras, combinées, pour pouvoir l'éloigner. De son côté, l'adulte avait déjà desserré la cravate et commençait à s'attaquer à la chemise de son rouquin.

« Tyki Mikk ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'entends ? » Répéta une dernière fois le jeune homme, en haussant plus la voix cette fois. Les mains, aux tendances baladeuses, s'arrêtèrent alors. Un petit rire arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du rouquin. Lavi tourna la tête.

« Tu as toujours l'air tellement pur et innocent, que ça donne envie de te croquer» Tyki Mikk enleva ses mains du corps de son amant, à moitié débraillé. Puis alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, située à côté du bureau.

« Quoi ? » demanda simplement le rouquin.

« Rhabille-toi. On risque de te voir. » Tyki fouilla dans ses poches de son pantalon, en sortit un briquet et prit une cigarette. Rapidement, il la mit à la bouche et l'alluma. De son côté, le rouquin reboutonna sa chemise, réajusta sa cravate et pour terminer, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de manière à ne pas avoir l'air trop décoiffé. Ensuite, il s'éloigna du professeur, craignant une nouvelle surprise de ce genre. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux yeux dorés compris rapidement les pensées de son amant.

« T'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais rien sans ton consentement. » Affirma Tyki, en haussant les épaules, et un petit sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Là, il termina sa cigarette, se leva et se rapprocha de Lavi.

« Va manger. Tu as cours après non ? » Le rouquin le regarda un peu surpris, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amant lui dirait ça un jour. Puis il hocha doucement la tête. Tyki lui sourit amicalement et regarda son rouquin partir dans le couloir, un peu pressé. Enfin seul, il soupira, un peu déçut de ne pas avoir pu réaliser ses projets. Il prit son livre, dans lequel se trouvait une multitude de feuilles, puis sortit de la salle, en verrouillant la porte et partit en salle des professeurs.

**xxx**

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Lavi pris son temps pour ranger ses affaires, sortir du lycée et papoter avec Allen et Yû, qui soit dit en passant, ne cessaient de se disputer. Après cela, il quitta ses amis et marcha dans la direction de l'appartement du professeur. Depuis quelques temps, il passait la plupart de ses nuits là-bas et passait rarement chez lui, si ce n'est pour prendre des affaires. Il longea la rue commerciale, où regorgeaient beaucoup de restaurants de toutes les nationalités et de toutes les spécialités possibles : italien, japonais, anglais, à base de poissons, de légumes ou de viandes.

Il arriva à l'immeuble, monta jusqu'à l'appartement de l'homme aux yeux dorés mais resta un moment devant la porte, hésitant à ouvrir la porte. Peut être allait-il le déranger ? Peut être lui en voulait-il de l'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure ?

Il resta sur le pallier à réfléchir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de elle-même. Tyki se trouvait derrière. Il le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Lavi ? » Le rouquin se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire.

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne rentres pas ! » Il s'exclama, tout en le prenant par la main et le faisant rentrer dans l'appartement. Le rouquin alla dans la chambre, pour pouvoir prendre de quoi se changer [il est en uniforme]. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un sweat vert émeraude, de la même couleur de ses yeux.

Il revint dans le salon de Tyki. Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé, en train de corriger des copies, des contrôles sans doute. Le rouquin vint se loger tout près de lui, regardant ce qu'il corrigeait avec intérêt. Les yeux d'or fixèrent le visage de son amant, étonné par le comportement de celui-ci. Lavi s'aperçut du regard qui le fixait et leva la tête. L'homme aux yeux dorés se reprit et retourna à ses copies, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Tyki releva la tête embrassa la tempe de son rouquin, puis, une nouvelle fois, se remit à travailler.

L'adolescent délaissa son amant lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le téléphone et décrocha. Une voix étrange se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Euh… Allo ? » Demanda le rouquin, surpris.

_« Tyki ? » _la voix était légèrement grave, celle d'un homme sans aucun doute.

« Euh non… Ce n'est pas lui. Vous voulez lui parler ? »

« _Oui. »_ Lavi se tourna vers le professeur et l'appela. Tyki se retourna.

« C'est pour toi. » L'homme aux yeux dorés soupira. Il se leva et vint prendre le téléphone. De son côté, le rouquin retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda quelques copies corrigées. Pendant quelques minutes, le professeur parlait au téléphone avec cet inconnu. Il finit par élever la voix et raccrocha violemment le téléphone, en jurant. Surpris, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait hors de lui.

Tyki revint s'asseoir, prit une cigarette et commença à la fumer, sous le coup de la colère. Malgré cela, il ne se détendait toujours pas alors il entama sa deuxième, mais rien ne s'arrangea.

« Qui c'était … ? » Les yeux d'or, irrités, fixèrent le rouquin, qui le regardait avec une légère inquiétude. Le professeur soupira d'exaspération et répondit simplement.

« Rien… Ce n'était personne. » il ouvrit son paquet pour en entamer une troisième mais le rouquin, qui jugeait que celle-ci était de trop, se jeta soudainement sur lui, se serrant contre son corps, les mains enroulées autour du torse. Le plus vieux, de son côté, pressa le corps de son bien-aimé contre le sien. Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent. C'était chaud… et agréable.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la colère du plus vieux s'envole. Tyki releva le menton du rouquin et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un léger frisson parcourut le corps entier de l'adolescent. Il désenroula ses bras autour du plus vieux et les posa sur le torse de son bien-aimé.

L'homme aux yeux dorés parcourut la chevelure rousse de son amant, de ses mains, l'autre l'attirait un peu plus vers lui. Lavi continuait à l'embrasser, tout en montant à cheval sur lui, les mains qui s'appuyaient sur son torse remontèrent jusqu'au col de la chemise, de manière à pouvoir la déboutonner. Celles du plus vieux, elles, commençaient à relever le haut du rouquin, passant sous le sweat, de manière à pouvoir titiller les deux boutons de chairs. Le premier petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche l'adolescent. L'homme aux yeux dorés eut un petit sourire, et continua son projet. L'une de ses deux mains vint caresser le dos de son amant, l'autre continuant à taquiner ses cheveux.

Rapidement, le haut de Lavi fut jeté négligemment sur le sol, la langue du professeur vint jouer avec les deux bouts roses situés sur le torse pâle de son rouquin.

Lavi murmura timidement son nom, d'une manière sensuelle, qui dévoilait les désirs charnels de son amant.

Le bel homme eut un petit rire et commença à lui faire l'amour sauvagement, pendant toute une partie de la nuit.

**xxxx**

_« C'est inutile. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »_

_« Tu viendras vers nous. Sinon… Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? »_

_« … »_

_« Attends… on nous observe… Hm il a l'air plutôt mignon… Je vais en faire mon dîné.» _

_**« Ne me touchez pas ! »**_

_« Je m'en charge. Toi pars et ne reviens pas ! »_

_**« Laisse moi ! **_

… _**Tyki ! »**_

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé et en sueur. Il cacha sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de respirer profondement et de se calmer. Une ombre se dressa à côté de lui. La main de cette ombre lui caressa affectueusement le dos, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête. La main de l'homme aux yeux d'or qui caressait le dos se logea autour de la taille de son amant et le serra contre lui. Ainsi, l'adolescent pouvait sentir l'odeur du plus vieux. Cette odeur l'avait toujours rassuré. Le plus jeune se pressa encore plus contre son amant.

« Ne me… lâche pas… s'il te plait… » Demanda timidement l'adolescent. Tyki soupira et embrassa sa tempe. Il allongea son rouquin dans le lit et se coucha contre lui, passant ses bras fort autour de sa taille. L'adolescent resta éveillé quelques minutes. Il sentit le souffle chaud, constant, du professeur contre lui, il s'était endormit. Après quelques minutes, le sommeil gagna aussi son partenaire.

Ainsi, ils dormirent tous les deux, paisiblement enlacés.

**xxx**

Le chant des oiseaux, la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, tout cela ne tarda pas à réveiller Lavi, toujours enlacé par son amant. Ce qui étonna le rouquin, c'était le fait que d'habitude, Tyki était toujours réveillé avant lui. Peut être l'avait-il gêné cette nuit ?

L'adolescent décida d'attendre le réveil du plus vieux, dans ses bras, qui lui procurait de la chaleur.

« Hm… Lavi… » Murmura sensuellement l'endormit. Le rouquin se retourna en entendant son nom, pensant qu'il était réveillé mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il dormait encore, il se tourna une nouvelle fois. Plusieurs fois, le bel homme soupira dans son sommeil le nom de son compagnon de lit. Le rouquin comprit rapidement son rêve lorsqu'il sentit la légère érection de son amant. La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était de s'éloigner de son prédateur, et cela, avant son réveil. Il tenta donc de se libérer des bras de Tyki sans le réveiller mais ce fut inutile, lorsque le rêveur sentit une agitation, il se réveilla net. L'homme aux yeux dorés avait toujours eut le sommeil particulièrement léger.

Le plus vieux se redressa et, découvrant les répercutions de son rêve, il cacha rapidement son intimité sous le drap. Le rouquin eut un petit rire. Il se leva et prit la chemise blanche que son amant portait hier, avant de lui faire sa fête. De son côté, l'homme aux yeux d'or enroula le drap autour de sa taille et marcha d'un pas paresseux vers la salle de bain. L'adolescent prépara du café dans la cuisine, toujours vêtu de l'unique chemise de Tyki et de son propre caleçon. Le plus vieux sortit de la salle de bain, arriva discrètement derrière son bien-aimé et l'enlaça. Lavi sursauta.

« On a du temps libre aujourd'hui… Si on s'amusait un peu ? » Chuchota l'adulte à l'oreille de son rouquin, avec un petit rire. Les joues si pâles de lavi virèrent à la couleur rouge puis, en se reprenant, il finit par dire :

« J'ai un peu mal à cause d'hier… Demain. »

Le plus vieux soupira et délaissa son petit ami. Il se contenta juste de toucher le derrière de l'adolescent, un petit sourire pervers sur ses lèvres. Le téléphone sonna. Tyki se leva, soupirant et alla décrocher. Une nouvelle fois, il commença à s'énerver.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Fous moi la paix !

… Si tu y tiens… D'accord à ce soir. C'est ça. » Il raccrocha, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y un problème ? » Demanda le rouquin, en le fixant, inquiet.

« Non. Seulement… Tu rentres chez toi ce soir Lavi. » il dit simplement, d'un ton légèrement frustré, en venant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna l'adolescent surpris.

« Des gens risquent de venir ici… Je ne veux pas que tu les rencontres. » Continua l'homme aux yeux d'or, en prenant Lavi sur ses genoux et embrassa sa joue.

« … Pourquoi ? » Redemanda le rouquin, hésitant.

« J'ai… Disons… Un passé assez honteux. Ces gens en font partis et je ne veux pas que tu les rencontres. » Expliqua l'adulte, en continuant d'embrasser le visage de son bien-aimé.

« Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller dans ce cas. » Déclara l'adolescent, en souriant. Le plus vieux le lâcha et le rouquin partit dans la salle de bain.

Après cela, le plus jeune partit dans la chambre et prit ses affaires pour une journée c'est-à-dire ses affaires de nuits, de quoi se laver le matin. Après, il revint dans le salon, enfila sa veste. Il se retourna vers le professeur et lui demanda avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de partir ? Je me ferais tout petit… »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta valeur aux yeux des hommes. » Répliqua l'aîné en pressant le corps du rouquin contre lui et en embrassant délicatement ses lèvres.

« Ma valeur ? » Demanda curieusement Lavi.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué comment certains hommes dans la rue te regardent. C'est à la limite s'ils ne te déshabillent pas du regard… » Répondit l'homme aux yeux dorés, tout en descendant ses mains vers les fesses du rouquin, et en commençant à le peloter. Une dernière fois avant de partir, l'adolescent agrippa la nuque de son bien-aimé et l'embrassa passionnément. Tyki lui rendit son baiser sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que son rouquin soit à bout de souffle et qu'il soit obligé de se séparer de ses lèvres.

« Rentre chez toi… » Murmura doucement le professeur à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

«… Tu es sûr … ? » Demanda Lavi, un peu inquiet à l'idée que son amant puisse être en danger.

« Oui car de toute façon je ne serais pas ici ce soir donc… » Répondit Tyki, en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Très bien. » Déclara le rouquin, en lui souriant. Ensuite, il prit sa veste, son sac et partit de chez Mikk. De son côté, Le professeur entama une cigarette, un peu énervé, attendant l'heure de sortir.

**xxxxx**

« Lavi… J'ai oublié un dossier chez un ami… Pourrais-tu aller le chercher ? Je suis occupé. »

« Ouais pas de problème, grand père. » Répondit le rouquin, comme il se leva, et mit sa veste noire, qui allait très bien avec son pantalon blanc et son pull bleu marine. Rapidement, il sortit et alla chez l'ami le plus proche de son grand-père, pour récupérer le dossier. Pour revenir, comme il voulait rester un peu dehors, il décida de passer par le parc qui était situé près de la mairie. Un parc assez grand, avec beaucoup d'arbres différents, dans lequel il était venu accompagné par Tyki, une nuit d'hiver. Le parc était enneigé et les arbres étaient gelés, c'était très beau, cette nuit-là.

Il arrêta de marcher au moment où il entendit une voix très proche… Deux voix… Non trois ! Il décida de se cacher derrière un grand arbre, au tronc épais, et d'écouter discrètement la conversation, ils semblaient de parler de choses sérieuses… Et illégales.

Sans faire un bruit, le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait distinguer que trois hommes, habillés très élégamment et le quatrième était caché par les autres.

« Allons, Joyd ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! On croirait presque que tu ne voulais pas venir. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Ce rendez vous était inutile. » Protesta celui qui était caché. Etonnement, cette voix fut familière au rouquin… Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Seulement, il était tellement concentré sur la discussion et ne pouvait pas distinguer celui qui parlait qu'il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

« Tu aimais beaucoup ce boulot ! Et… Le compte millénaire veut que tu reviennes avec nous. Il a pas mal de choses à te faire faire. »

_« Mafia ? » _pensa Lavi, un peu perplexe.

« C'est finit. C'est le passé et j'ai tourné la page. »

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent reconnut cette voix : c'était celle de Tyki Mikk ! C'était donc elles les personnes qu'il devait voir ?

« Tu viendras vers nous. Sinon… Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? »

« … Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

« Mieux vaut laisser tomber, il ne cèdera jamais. » murmura l'un des trois à celui qui parlait.

« Attends ! »

_« Mieux vaut filer… » _Pensa Lavi, comme il s'apprêta à partir. Seulement, inconsciemment, il marcha sur une branche, qui le fit repérer.

« Vous avez entendu ? On nous observe ! C'est la personne là-bas, à la tignasse rousse ! »

A ce moment, sans attendre, le rouquin partit, en courant de toutes ses forces, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

« Faut pas le laisser filer ! »

« Je m'en charge… Pour cette fois. »

**xxxx**

Lavi s'arrêta un peu, pour reprendre du souffle, lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un qui sortait du par cet qui marchait dans sa direction. Alors, rapidement, il reprit sa course, passant par les rues non passantes, pour gagner du temps et le semer. Seulement, cette personne le suivait toujours, marchant d'un pas pressé derrière lui. Il courait de toutes ses forces, épuisé, dans les rues noires et peu rassurantes. Tout d'un coup, il trébucha, tomba par terre, et vit la personne s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

« Mince… Il arrive ! » Dit faiblement le rouquin, à bout de souffle.

« Tu pensais tout de même pas que tu arriverais à me semer ? »

« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla Lavi, alors que l'inconnu qui était indiscernable dans le noir, approchait ses deux mains près de lui.

« Tyki ! » Hurla de toutes ses forces l'adolescent, au bord des larmes, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas loin. Il fermait les yeux, terrifié, attendant que son agresseur face ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, en espérant que quelqu'un le secoure.

« … Lavi ? »

Le rouquin ouvrit, toujours inquiet les yeux, en entendant son nom et vit son amant, agenouillé devant lui, avec les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Ty…ki ? » Demanda, le rouquin, en sanglotant. Le professeur le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« C'était toi ? » Demanda le plus vieux, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient avec l'un de ses doigts. Sur ces mots, L'homme aux yeux dorés aida son amant à se lever et l'amena chez lui.

**xxxx**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, vraiment ? » Demanda le professeur un peu irrité.

« J'ai été entendu des voix… La curiosité m'a poussé à regarder…. Excuse moi… » Répondit le rouquin, un peu honteux de l'événement passé.

« Si ça n'avait pas été moi, tu serais mort, tu sais. » Continua, Tyki, comme il s'assit tout à côté de lui, en le regardant dans ses yeux verts.

« Je veux tout savoir. »

« Hm ? »

« Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » Rétorqua le rouquin, comme il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, un peu songeur. Le plus vieux soupira puis, après quelques minutes de réflexions se décida à parler.

« C'est une organisation… Dont je faisais partit, avant. Au départ, nous étions juste une société comme une autre puis, le patron, corrompu par le désir d'argent, décida d'entrer dans d'autres genres d'affaires. Personnellement, au début, je trouvais ça amusant, excitant et me suis laissé entraîné par ces petites affaires. Seulement, plus on travaillait dedans, plus ça devenait dangereux. Au final, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai décidé de partir. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin de moi pour une affaire et donc, voulaient que je revienne. C'est pourquoi ils m'appelaient souvent et avaient décidé de me voir. Mais au final, j'ai refusé. »

« Ils travaillaient dans… Quel genre d'affaires ?» Demanda le plus jeune, intrigué.

« Au départ c'était du trafic… Rien de très dangereux mais après, le boss avait commencé à traiter avec des sortes de mafia ou d'autres organisations criminelles… » Répondit le professeur, comme il passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux noirs.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. L'adolescent semblait réfléchir à plusieurs choses et Tyki, lui, avait commencé à fumer une cigarette. Finalement, le silence se brisa.

« J'ai remarqué quelque chose… » Commença le rouquin, en même temps qu'il fixait le visage de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

« Hm ? » Répondit simplement le plus vieux.

« Mes cauchemars… Ils ressemblaient un peu à ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir. » Le brun regarda Lavi, avec des yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

« Lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai rêvé que je fuyais un psychopathe, qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était la nuit et il n'y avait personne dans les rues… »

« Psychopathe… ? » Grogna un peu Tyki, comme il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Mais Lavi l'écouta à peine et continua son raisonnement.

« Ensuite, j'ai rêvé que tu parlais avec quelqu'un, qui te menaçait, comme ce soir et enfin, mon dernier rêve, quand j'étais avec toi, où la discussion entre 'lui' et toi reprenait et que quelqu'un me poursuivait… »

Le professeur, le regarda surpris, et murmura simplement : « Etrange en effet… »

« Mais aussi… Mon premier rêve, dedans, le psychopathe m'appelait 'Exorciste'…. » Tyki réfléchit un moment puis, hésitant un peu, il prit une cigarette et formula quelque chose dans sa tête.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose… » Commença l'homme aux yeux d'or « Lorsque j'ai fait mes études, j'avais lu un livre, qui m'avait beaucoup marqué. C'était un livre d'histoire sur les évènements du 19ème siècle… »

« Et ? » Demanda le rouquin, impatient de savoir la suite.

« Dedans, il y avait quelques pages qui parlaient d'une « Guerre Sainte » qui aurait probablement eut lieux… »

« Guerre Sainte ? » Demanda Lavi, intrigué, comme il posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme aux yeux d'or. Le plus vieux le regarda un moment, avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, amusé par la position de son bien-aimé. Puis il reprit son récit.

« Oui… Il y avait des tarés qui apparemment, avaient créé des machines pour exterminer les humains… Ou plus précisément, voulaient reconstituer les trois jours de ténèbres. Il y avait donc une lutte permanente entre ces psychopathes appelés « Noah » et ceux qui défendaient les humains, aussi appelés « Exorcistes ». »

« Tu penses qu'il y aurait un lien entre un de ces exorcistes, tués par un Noah… Et moi ? » Demanda l'adolescent, impressionné par les connaissances de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

« Possible… Certains croient à la réincarnation du corps et de l'âme. C'est peut être le cas, ou alors, c'est juste une coïncidence. »

«Je vois… C'est bizarre tout ça… » Déclara le rouquin, en frissonnant. A ce moment là, le professeur eut un petit rire, qui fit craquer l'adolescent, qui, maintenant, rougissait. Il se leva alors, près à aller se coucher mais une main lui saisit son poignet. A ce moment là, Lavi se retourna, toujours avec les joues colorées en rouge.

« Je t'aime tu sais ? »

Sous ces mots, le plus jeune se jeta sur l'homme aux yeux d'or et l'embrassa. Le plus vieux se fit un plaisir de répondre fougueusement au baiser donné par le rouquin, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Tyki murmura doucement à son oreille.

« Tu es trop mignon, Lovely. »

**FIN !**


End file.
